The Angel of Piltover
by drawingdisaster
Summary: The Sheriff is in the middle of a prison inspection when a riot breaks out , the facility goes in lockdown and she is trapped inside among the scum she has strived to put behind bars . Alone without her weapon her future looks grim or is it? An old incomplete story I found in my hard drive more details inside .
1. Chapter 1

Caitlyn let out a long sigh, the guards that checked her documents ignored her. This was the third prison she had to inspect today and even though everyone knew who she was the check-in at the entrance was a standard procedure she had to endure. The guards examined the papers, spared her a glance and stamped her identification card.

"We are ready Miss Caitlyn, George will show you around, please wear the id at all times for your entire visit"

The Sheriff smiled and used a pin to attach the card on her dress. George, a tall muscular man with wrinkled uniform unlocked the door and started leading her towards the cells. Caitlyn stared at the hateful eyes of the prisoners with a neutral expression. It was expected, she was the Sheriff of Piltover after all and having arrested most of the lowlives littering the cells herself and condemning them into a life in prison wasn't helping her case at all. Most of them went out of their way to spit at her feet and try to grab her with their greedy fingers, pressing their faces between the iron bars and showing her their teeth. Caitlyn stayed out of their reach in the middle of the corridor and George proceeded to hit a few hands with his police baton to make them calm down.

Caitlyn's eyes traveled between the cells and she absurdly froze. There was an occupant that wasn't participating in the general mayhem, but was calmly reading a magazine with a naked woman on the cover. The prisoner was definitely female judging by her build but the magazine obscured her entire face. Caitlyn eyed the magazine perplexed, the girl on the cover was somewhat familiar, it showed a dark haired beauty with ample breasts looking seductively at the camera, her fluffy white tails loosely wrapped around her voluptuous body like a tattered bed sheet hiding some of the tantalizing flesh laying underneath . Wait, she knew that girl. The title confirmed her suspicions: "Busty league babes, all you ever wanted to know about Ahri " She read.

"Sheriff is everything ok?"

George was looking at her confused

"Yes , let's continue"

She smiled apologetically before following him further down the corridor. George proceeded to show her the facilities taking her through the control room, the warden's office and the guards' locker room. By the time she was almost ready to go it was afternoon and the prisoners were finishing their food at the Mess Hall. She watched them grabbing metal trays and then waiting in line to be served, there were guards at the corners of the room keeping an eye on them as they ate their food at the long metal tables. Most of them were eating in silence watching a league match on the TV screen 2 meters above the floor, some of them were talking with their fellow gang members and almost everyone shot her angry glares. Caitlyn was really happy that she was standing at the small platform in the same level as the TV screen out of reach from all of those murderous psychopaths and drug cartel ringleaders, especialy now since she had left her rifle at the check-in for safekeeping regulations be damned.

On the screen Ahri was chasing down Heimerdinger. The yordle was running as fast as his small feet could allow him but the fox was gaining ground on him. She blew a heart at him but the scientist flashed away, Ahri gritted her teeth in frustration and threw her Orb of Deception at him. The projectile hit him in the back of the head making him lose his balance and he stumbled away narrowly missing the orb's return that almost decapitated him. In an act of desperation he threw a grenade at her. The hextech device exploded just inches from her face and Ahri screamed in pain trying to crawl away blinded by the intensity of the projectile. More explosions followed and she grabbed her neck coughing as she tried to breath , her eyes filled with tears.

Heimerdinger had retreated back to his tower but Ahri was unable to follow him, she felt her heartbeat slowing down, everything was blurry. The colors were slipping away her vision turning grey. She tried to crawl again but she felt her hand coming into contact with something soft and furry. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, there was nothing there, but suddenly she could see a pair of boots just infront of her face. she looked up to see Teemo smiling at her slowly unsheathing his hunting knife. Caitlyn averted her eyes as Ahri screamed in agony. The prisoners cheered.

She pitied Ahri, encountering Teemo in a match was nothing sort of torture, it was almost as painful as trying to ambush an enemy Nidalee. A bright color drew her attention back to one of the tables below. There on the table next to the door, sitting far away from the other prisoners was a lone woman eating alone. Brilliant pink bangs hanged from her head in front of her eyes, half of her scalp was shaved and she could make out pierced ears and a tattooed neck. Unlike the other prisoners she wasn't paying attention to the match and Ahri's heartwrenching screams, she ate her food slowly her eyes never leaving the Sheriff's. Caitlyn started feeling uncomfortable, she knew that woman, she was the one person she regretted arresting. Vi, an orphan turned criminal raised in the streets of Piltover. She didn't know why she was sitting alone or what her real name was but she knew she had made a name for herself stealing hextech machinery. She had been adopted by a gang at some point her genius mind making their success rate sky-rocket in a few measly months, the group had made a fortune until a heist had gone wrong.

Trying to escape after robbing a mine the gang had blown up the mineshafts trapping dozens of mineworkers inside the collapsing tunnels. Knowing that the air would run out before help managed to arrived Vi had modified a damaged excavation robot and used its hands as gauntlets to punch through the rubble and save the citizens. By the time she had cleaned up the entrance and escorted the miners to safety the police had arrived and she was arrested. The miners had testified that she had saved them but millions of gold coins in untraceable uncut gems had been stolen and the company wanted someone to take the fall. Vi was the only available scapegoat at the time and she had been sentenced in a maximum security prison for 5 years for robbery, property damage and assisting a criminal organization. From what Caitlyn could remember that must have been a year ago. Vi nodded spotting her gaze and then continued eating. Caitlyn ignored her, yes she had tried to right her wrongs but that was irrelevant she was still a criminal in her eyes. It was a pity really she hadn't chosen to take this path but her innocence had disappeared after the first heist.

She was still fuming when the fire alarm started ringing. Everyone paused as cold water started raining down on them from the rusty sprinklers disturbing the prisoner's meal. Red lights started spinning around at the ceiling and the TV let out a few sparks before dying with a small crackle. The room was engulfed in silence apart from the monotonous sound of the siren and then there was chaos.

 **Hello I was trying to write a dramatic Leblanc story and then I remembered this story that I had written two years ago, it is about Caitlyn and Vi and a prison riot with supernatural elements . I came up with it at the time after watching a lot of Gotham and Constantine and I wanted to try my hand on a somewhat dark noir style . I didn't want to post it since it is incomplete and I already have an unfinished story weighting down on my conscience but I like some of the ideas in this one and I thought that maybe someone else might want to use the setting and write a great story or even finish it and letting it collect dust until it gets deleted by some mistake is kind of sad. I have at least 12 more chapters written (the folder says 14 but 13 is missing I will see if I can find it ) and I am in the process of checking them and correcting typos and staff , that was one of my first League stories I am not even using capital letters in most of it . After that the story will probably be abandoned, sorry I can't even remember where the plot was going other than it included Morganna** **but it should be enought to get some ideas.I am almost sure most of my in at on and so on prepositions are incorect but still not 100% .  
**

 **Fun fact this was my first series, I started writing "Of hunters and scouts " to take a break from this one . Feel free to use the plot .**


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlyn saw a man grab the nearest guard and shove him down, he was engulfed by the other prisoners in nearly seconds. There was a gunshot, someone screamed and two more gunshots followed. The guards on the ground floor were unarmed except from their police batons some tried to fight, some tried to flee but they were all overwhelmed by the prisoners and their cries were quickly silenced. A guard grabbed Caitlyn by the arm trying to lead her away to safety. They stormed out of the room and into a corridor. In the meantime the guards on the platform had opened fire at the mob, the rubber rounds merely slowing them down.

Caitlyn and the guard run across the corridor trying to reach the exit but they had to pass through another section of cells to get there. The mayhem seemed to follow them, prisoners were trying to reach them from the bars, there was smoke rising from some cells and some doors were open. The spinning lights bathed the world in blood and the smoke hurt their eyes. Suddenly the guard stopped and shot at a woman running towards them. The woman fell screaming her eyes trying to burn a hall through the stunned Sheriff.

Caitlyn wished she had her rifle, but she had left it at the entrance. Another prisoner jumped from behind the smokescreen, this one a man. He crashed into the guard and knocked him down. He raised his hand in the air holding a makeshift knife and brought it down painting the walls with red. Caitlyn spared the guard a glance meeting his already dead eyes, his lifeblood leaking through his mouth before scrambling away running towards the checkpoint.

She was almost there, she turned around a corner her pursuer hot on her trail before absurdly coming into a halt . Her heart sank in her chest, the guard post was out of sight only a massive steel barrier stood in its place bearing the police department's insignia, its sturdy form reflecting the siren's crimson light as if mocking her. She approached it her footsteps uncertain as if she was drunk.

"No"

She touched the shutter and pushed a bit but it didn't bulge at all.

"No!

She could hear the prisoner's footsteps coming closer.

Her eyes started watering she could hear the man's breath right behind her. She pushed with her shoulder but the barrier stood unmoving, unyielding, silent.

"NO!

The tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks, her voice broke as she turned around and pushed her back against the shutter trying to put more distance between her and her armed assailant.

"Please. open up"

The knife came closer, the man's pupils were dilated and crazy. She pushed the barrier with her last strength as the man swung

"PLEASE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

The knife was buried into her chest.

xxxxxxx

Caitlyn was crying, the sirens were still ringing her eyesight was blurry. Why was it so much painful to breath? She tried to breathe slowly to alleviate the pain but her chest was on fire and she couldn't lift her face from the floor. She whimpered and her body trembled in pain. Why? All she ever did was try to make the world a better place, try to make the streets safe again. Why did they left her die here? Her body shook the pain seemed to intensify, she could hear footsteps, someone was coming to finish the job. She could see the blurry image of a pair of shoes. She closed her eyes trembling weakly. (please not another stab please not another stab) the footsteps halted in front of her a hand wrapped around her waist and lower legs. She felt herself being lifted and she cried out in pain. She started sobbing.

"Shhh... everything is going to be ok"

The voice was feminine and gentle and Caitlyn unconsciously leaned against her. Her lips moved trying to speak. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Beg for mercy? a message for her family in case they bothered hearing it? It didn't really mater she couldn't even form a sentence.

"It's ok" the voice spoke again. Caitlyn sobbed and then sinked into the darkness

(Liar...)

xxxxxxxx

There was darkness, sweet merciful darkness. The nothingness stole her fear and numbed her pain. She could exist here. There was nothing. Even her presence didn't seem to exist here. She relaxed her body at the soft nothingness as small dark tendrils caressed her head and hair. The wind was caressing her skin and eyelids soothing her and even her body felt weightless. She breathed deeply feeling her lungs fill with oxygen (it didn't hurt this time) and enjoying.. well the feeling of being alive.

Hours seemed to pass before her thoughts troubled her. She was dead. Her existence cast into oblivion, how could she possibly feel alive? It was like a switch was flipped inside her mind. Slowly her senses started returning. She could still feel the tendrils caressing her head and the soft darkness, the wind blowing in her face and her lungs being filled with oxygen, but something felt entirely different.

Something felt off. She hadn't noticed for example how tightly the darkness was holding her or how she could hear a heart pumping in her ear. She had no idea why the light tried to penetrate her eyelids and she was clueless as to why she wasn't wailing in agony at the moment. A suspicion rose in the back of her mind but there was no possible way that she wasn't dead.

She slowly pried her eyes open trying to adjust them in the light. Her vision was still a little blurry but fortunately there was no searing pain in her chest. She released a small sigh of relief. Her vision was clearing even so slowly. At first she saw everything in colorful smudges. After that a surreal painting, then a pink explosion. It took her a few minutes and a lot of blinks until she saw what looked like an abstract portrait of Vi. she gasped, why was Vi here? She put the images and the feeling of being touched together and she realized that she was laying on top of Vi. The younger woman was holding her, stocking her hair in her sleep, she blushed madly. Well at least she wasn't at the mercy of the male prisoners, for now. She wanted to check her wounds but her body seemed devoid of energy so she laid there and let Vi keep stroking her. The silence was unnerving to say the least. She inspected the room out of habit.

It seemed like a small office equipped with simple but good quality furniture. There was a wooden desk, black leather chairs and a few big shelves filled with books. They were resting on a cream colored couch and she could see another door at the right of the desk. The curtains on the windows seemed to have been ripped to sheds revealing welded steel bars blocking the sky. The carpet was stained and filled with rubbish. Her eye caught her dress bloodied and discarded among the junk. She looked at her chest and realized she was wearing the upper part of a prisoner's uniform. She did a double take at Vi and came face to face with the smirking pinkete.

"Good morning honey, how was your sleep?"

"Vi what happened? How am I still alive?"

The criminal looked confused, then smiled.

"Why shouldn't you be alive babe?"

Caitlin grit her teeth there it was, the flirty and annoying tone the pinkete used on all females, like she was born to grace their presence. That tone always infuriated the brunette, why has a woman so young throwing herself at every female that crossed her path? She found it both shameful and irresponsible, she didn't know why the brawler was so desperate to be accepted but it disgusted her.

"I am not your honey neither am I a babe as you put it miss Vi and since we hardly know each other I would advise you to be more formal with me."

Vi pretended to be hurt.

"Ouch Sheriff you don't pull your punches do you? "

"Not when I am dealing with criminals"

"A criminal that saved your life"

"And it will be noted when you ask for an early release"

Vi smirked licking her lips seductively.

"I need some release right now"

Caitlyn saw red the scum had passed from flirting to sexual harassment.

"Look here scum keep this up and you will find yourself locked in isolation for the rest of your sentence!"

Vi smirked, she pulled Caitlyn closer, pausing for a moment to look her helpless victim straight in the eyes before crashing her lips into her own the next instant. Caitlyn's eyes widened as she tried to pull away but the pinkete's hand griping the back of her neck stopped her from creating the much needed distance she desired. Something snaked at her waist and she didn't have to look (and couldn't really) to know that the brute was feeling her up. She was so surprised and weakened she could only watch in horror as the pinkete bit her lower lip gently almost apologetically before releasing her. Caitlyn looked at her out of breath and teary eyed. If only she had enough strength to slap her, the inmate would be needing a new face. Vi sighed, she almost felt bad for what she did. Well almost.

"That felt good" she smirked "right now I am your only friend here. There are a few dozen murderers and psychos you locked inside that would love to get their hands on you and I am the only thing standing between you and a slow painful death. So ... "

She leaned against the couch looking at her cornered pray that was fuming.

"What will it be? Will you be my lover or theirs?"

Tsk. Caitlyn took a few breaths to calm down, she could decline Vi's offer but between Vi and the other inmates Vi was the safer choice. Vi was a woman, appealing (through she would never admit it to the criminal) and for the most part sane, she was hotheaded and a brute yes but she wasn't overly sadistic and had even taken care of her. The prisoners on the other hand were cold blooded murderers that held a grudge against her and there was no way in hell they would protect her from each other. She begrudgingly decided that she should feel lucky that Vi had found her before anyone else did . And that reminded her.

"It seems I don't really have a choice."

Vi smiled, it wasn't an evil smile or a mocking smirk but Caitlyn wanted to wipe it off her face never the less.

"So miss Vi can I ask you a question?"

"Please call me Vi sugar, miss Vi sounds way too formal for a couple."

Caitlin sighed

"So Vi" She tried the name in her lips, she decided that she didn't like it. "Am I injured?"

"No, are you in pain? Maybe it was something you ate, there is a bathroom right there and-

"I remember being stabbed"

"Stabbed? Like stabbed, stabbed? you were merely glazed by something and then fainted, they probably thought you were dead?"

She raised an eyebrow "Would a convicted killer make that kind of mistake?"

"Dunno? maybe you got lucky"

Caitlyn pinned her with her best glare and Vi unconsciously looked away. That didn't make any sense she was definitely dying back there, but then why was she still alive? She wasn't at the Summoner's Rift, she couldn't just be revived after taking mortal damage and Vi, Vi looked quite suspicious.

"What about my dress?"

"It suits you, I personally prefer pink but purple really highlights your eyes. "

Caitlyn sighed was that woman really an ingenious hextech engineer? If so how could she be that daft? Her manners and linear way of thinking resembled those of a sexually frustrated teenager and a dorky one at that .

"My dress is covered in blood"

"Oh that, it isn't your own, you slipped near a corpse and I also had to spill some blood on you to make the other prisoners believe that you were dead , they probably thought that I was going to do unthinkable things to your corpse in private, some of them even asked me for permission to _join in the fun_ as they phrased it."

Caitlyn cringed, she shook her head to get rid of the disturbing images .That was some quick thinking coming from the pinkete, Vi probably had seconds to come up with the idea to save her life. She still knew that Vi wasn't telling her the whole truth but she couldn't really make her spill the beans just yet. Vi cleared her throat, took a chocolate from a bag near the couch and offered it to the brunette.

"So Cupcake? are you hungry?"

 **That was one of the few chapters I still remember and I love the drawing metaphors with the blurry vision I had come up with at the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vi let the warm water raining down her body sooth her mind, she definitely needed a shower or any way of cleansing really, she felt dirty, dirty and mournful. What the fuck was she even thinking? She had threatened Caitlyn! The chief of police, Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn the woman she loved. She knew about her feelings a year now, she had fallen for the cold, stone faced bitch the moment she had first laid eyes on her inside the stupid interrogation room.

The door had opened and as if starring in some cheesy fairytale the Sheriff had walked in holding a mug of coffee and wearing her trademark purple dress and top hat and looking oh so perfect. It was like the world had stopped spinning, her breath had been caught in her throat, her heart skipped a beat and in that rare moment of clarity she knew the Sheriff was that one special someone she wanted to share the rest of her life with.

It was inconceivable that such a perfect creature could exist in this world and then there she was pinning her down with a stare so cold it could force a penguin to wear furs, reading her her rights? And then she had landed her ass in jail away from her source of affection and she had started a few fights here and there most of which she had won and somehow along the way she started looking more like a convicted criminal and less like herself and that scared her. Caitlyn's visit had been a wakeup call, one she desperately needed.

The loneliness was killing her and she thought that when she was released she could go to the police station to report something, anything, she would make up a reason just to have the chance of seeing her again and then the riot happened and she had found her crush bleeding to death on the floor.

She had healed her. She still couldn't believe it herself, but she had healed her! She knew that she was a freak but she didn't really think that she could actually heal people. The magnitude of this revelation shook her very core, but she had accepted it, she guessed it made sense considering her heritage. A heritage she barely knew anything about, for the first time in her whole life she felt grateful for being born.

She remembered Caitlyn crying and trembling on the dirty floor and she almost sobbed herself. She was glad she had managed to ease her pain. Vi rubbed her back between the shoulder blades and closed her eyes in content. She had made a great mistake, she knew the brunette would be out of her life the moment she was out of the building and she would never see her again, so she had done the inconceivable.

She had threatened her to be her lover. The shame was unbearable, of course she would never surrender her Cupcake to the prisoners, she was only bluffing, she had to somehow make Caitlyn stick up with her and let her protect her until things calmed down. The hollow threat she had come up with was just a bluff, a verbal jab in order to keep Caitlyn safe, but the fear she had witnessed in the brunette's eyes at that moment was enough to shatter her heart into a million little pieces. Vi punched the wall.

Why had she been so stupid? Caitlyn had even more reasons to hate her now. Well, apart from her being a criminal that was sexually harassing her at every given chance. If Caitlyn ever learned that she was a freak, there would be hell to pay. The brunnete would probably be the first one to throw her torch in the pyre consuming her life. Maybe it was her right to do so, she was a scum, the lowest of them all, a scumbag big enough to blackmail the love of her life.

Vi took a deep breath and turned off the water. There was only one option. She would keep the Sheriff safe until she was out of this hellhole, she would keep her feelings in check for the time being and after her sentence was over she would leave Piltover and never come back. People like her could only corrupt and destroy, she was a thief, a freak and a scum. Caitlyn deserved something better. She wiped her face with a towel taking a few breaths to compose herself. Ok. She forced her lips to curve into a cocky grin, her body taking an aggressive stance brimming with confidence. Staying away from Caitlyn would be her real punishment until then the show must go on.

xxxx

Caitlyn inspected another drawer. There were some transfer papers, a pen, a bottle of vodka, paperclips and a notebook inside. She checked the contents of the notebook to see if there was anything useful in it but it only contained prisoner numbers and a few lines about them. She flipped around the pages and was about to put it back when a sentence caught her eye.

Number 1570 Vi

She doesn't seem to be interested in gangs, a few of them have tried recruiting her and sell her protection. She sent all of them in the infirmary. Weird one, she is involved in a lot of fights and there are many that have a bone to pick with her.

12/5

It seems she saved a new guard from getting lynched, she threw him onto the platform above the cafeteria out of the inmates reach. The platform is 2 meters high and the guard was twice her size. That woman is a monster.

Caitlyn put the notebook back in its place and closed the drawer still lost in her thoughts.

She was at the platform herself a few hours ago. Throwing a man up there was almost impossible and still Vi had somehow managed to pull it off. That was beyond impressive, she felt a bit safer now that she knew that Vi's kindness hadn't completely disappeared during her stay in the facility .

She could hear the shower in the next room. Vi had explained to her that they were at what was left of the warden's office. The warden being concerned about his leisure had built a bathroom connected to his office and his private chambers near the roof. Caitlyn had thought of it as a waste of tax payers' money. Money that should have been used in installing a more modern security system and hiring more guards but it seems that things had worked out somehow and they were out of immediate danger for the time being.

The prisoners having already killed the warden (Vi had witnessed it personally) had no reason to be here and since she was supposed to be dead no one was searching for them. So there she was, hiding behind the room's metal plated door and eating the provisions that Vi had managed to secure, waiting for her deputies to save them.

Once again she realized how fortunate she had been being spotted by the pinkete first with the exception of her would be murderer of course. Despite that she had no intention of playing house with Vi. She sighed and opened another drawer before pausing, carefully observing the object inside resting among bubblegum wrappers and ink containers. She smiles. There it is, the key to regaining her freedom and leaving this horrible place once and for all. She closes the drawer silently, her ears picking Vi's voice from inside the bathroom murmuring a vulgar song while showering. She tiptoes back to the couch, she can pull this off, she just needs a bit of time and information. She has ample of the first and Vi is going to unknowingly provide her with the second.

 **Writer's note: I apologize for writting these notes after each chapter, but I feel like sharing my thoughts after rediscovering these chapters, it's like I am a reader myself surprised by the unfolding plot. Vi's facade really caught me off guard I am not sure if she was supposed to be a virtuous white knight or if the change in her mindset was a way to bring her back to character or even turn her into a tragic hero with self-hate and unrequired love. Interesting the moment I start thinking that something is wrong, my past self changes the plot to make it match my tastes, I would go watch inception but then I would probably write a story about a summoner trapped in Nocturne's head or something and I would have even more chapters to edit.**

 **For anyone thinking proofreading (to the best of my abilities) these ancient chapters is a piece of cake I will describe to you the whole process. I find the notepad files copy them to Word, start reading the chapter correcting red words and random typos I write new parts to make the sentences stick together better and correct some mistakes, read it again check the whole thing for missing capital letters (not even I am is written with a capital letter ) .**

 **Open an online dictionary check some words to make sure the sentences make sense, check some expressions, pray to Teemo I have used the correct forms, replace some words that pop up too much with synonyms to make it more enjoyable to the reader (I suddenly remembered my Vayne vampire story and all the words I used to avoid typing red and blood all the time, ouch. )**

 **Get back to the start upload it to FF read it again , check the flow, check the content, read it again write some more parts at Word to have some kind of spell-check, type them back to FF to avoid slightly darker font, butcher the text to small paragraphs to avoid the wall of text, read it again to make sure the paragraphs aren't choking the scene, hate your life, see if any words disappeared like in the past, no, thank Teemo, read it again check the clock start crying, repeat until you had enough and then post it . Oh joy you have 9 more chapters to fix, cry yourself to sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlyn looked at the sun setting down, that would be her first night together with Vi, she had hoped that she would have been rescued by now but it seemed that wouldn't be the case after all. She was feeling extremely anxious at first dreading the things the criminal had in store for her after the night had fallen but looking at her now it seemed that Vi had either forgotten about their deal or simply wasn't in the mood for sexual intercourse.

Caitlyn let out a sigh of relief, Vi remained silent seated on the chair in front of her, hands folded behind her head, boots resting on top of the warden's desk, the half burnt remnants of a cigarette dangling from the corner of her mouth, pink bangs spilled around her face hiding her expression.

The darkness started descending lazily, covering the walls with silken shadows like a giant spider weaving a trap for its prey. Caitlyn stood up, turning on the bathroom's light, she left the door half open in order to reduce the amount of light spilling into the office.

That would have to do, she made sure the light didn't reach the gap under the entrance's door so their presence would remain undiscovered, she returned back to the couch stealing glances at Vi every once in a while. After about ten minutes of observing the pinkete's still body being swallowed by the darkness Caitlyn decided that Vi had fallen asleep.

She had been pondering the next steps of her plan when a sudden scream from the outside made her flinch almost making her jump out of her skin. She froze, holding her breath listening to the distant screams and laughter coming from somewhere inside the building. She shivered.

"There is a coat on the floor behind you in case you are cold."

Caitlyn almost had a heart attack, she was so immersed in her thoughts imagining what was happening behind the sealed door that she had completely forgotten about the silent inmate. She peeked into the darkness trying to discern Vi's face.

"What do you think is happening out there?"

Vi shrugged without bothering opening her eyes.

"They will torture most of the staff if they haven't killed them already. They will keep some for hostages if they are smart, the junkies will raid the infirmary, I don't know after that."

Caitlyn nodded, she had come up with the same conclusion herself even though she had tried not thinking about it.

"And what about the Piltover Police Department what do you think they are doing?"

Vi moved her hand to her mouth, she took a small drag from her crumbling cigarette, then released a bit of smoke.

"They are trying to buy time, checking the waters and come to some sort of agreement with the inmates. They will probably wait for the prisoners to get exhausted by the lack of food before storming the place. "

Caitlyn nodded once again, trying to bargain with the prisoners to release the hostages was standard PPD procedure, what surprised her the most was Vi's deductive reasoning. The woman was capable of calmly analyzing the situation, predicting the enemies' actions and their consequences like a mathematician slowly working her way to the solution of a problem. A trait she had only encountered on herself and a few renowned Piltovian scientists like Heimerdinger, the Revered Inventor. She never would have guessed it after reading about the pinkete's violent history in her file.

She stared into the darkness intrigued by the mysterious inmate until a particularly loud scream made her jump from her seat.

"You can't save them."

Caitlyn glared at her.

"These are my people! People I swore to protect, you expect me to just sit here twiddling my thumbs while innocent men and women are being killed?!"

Vi moved uncomfortably, she opened her azure eyes looking straight into Caitlyn's brown ones.

"Yes"

Caitlyn stood up in an instant, she made a run for the door, unlocked it and was about to dart down the corridor when she felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around her frame and her feet leaving the ground. She thrashed about trying to escape the pinkete's grip but Vi just ignored her silently locking the door before carrying her back to the couch.

"Let me go! Let me go you monster!"

Vi flinched but didn't comply, she sat on the couch placing Caitlyn on her lap.

"LET ME GO!"

The inmate caught the older woman's hands in a vice grip, pressing her lips against her own to silence her, but the brunette would have none of it. She caught the pinkete's bottom lip between her teeth before biting down with all her might.

Vi whimpered, her body tensing but didn't let go, Caitlyn tasted the coppery flavor of Vi's blood and bit her even harder. She waited for the pinkete to hit her, it took her almost five minutes to look at the pinkete in the eyes, five long minutes spent in complete silence chewing on Vi's bottom lip while waiting for the pinkete to hit her.

Six minutes later Caitlyn finally lifted her hate filled eyes to meet the inmate's and froze. There was sadness in Vi's eyes so much it made her hurt, sadness and understanding but most of all there was determination, a determination so great it chilled the Sheriff's blood. Vi pointed downwards with her gaze and Caitlyn cautiously released her.

Vi looked at her calmly, blood dripping down her chin staining her prison uniform.

"Those people down below are valuable assets right now, there is still a chance they will make it out of here alive. If you rush out there they will be no need of any other hostage anymore, the Sheriff of Piltover will be the greatest bargaining chip the prisoners could ever dream of and everyone else will lose their value and become a hindrance. Your presence could also start a killing spree since you are responsible for most of their arrests."

Caitlyn's shoulders dropped, her heart sank, Vi was right.

"I am going to let go of you now and I would really appreciate it if you didn't hit me, ok?"

She nods too tired to even speak and Vi slowly removes her hands from her wrists, Caitlyn wipes her eyes, she hadn't even realized that she had been crying. Vi is right of course, but she still finds it hard to ignore the screams of her citizens begging for help and not burst into action.

She feels something leaking from the corner of her mouth and she wipes it with her hand, she stares at the crimson stain, her brows furrowing in confusion her brain trying to process the image, before her gaze finally returns back to Vi. She gasps.

Vi's lower lip is a bloodied mess that has already started swelling. It finally downs on her that she has actually attacked Vi, the only ally she has in the prison, the only person kind enough to forget her grudge and help her in her time of need and more importantly someone that could have easily beaten her to a pulp without even breaking a sweat.

She gulps, there has to be a limit to a person's stupidity and she just broke the record, not even Olaf the Berserker would rash to his death like that, she eyes Vi carefully trying to discern if she is plotting her revenge but Vi only gives her a confused glance placing her hand on her shoulder.

The action doesn't seem threatening, the gesture is surprisingly tender as if Vi is trying to comfort her. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. It is ok, Vi either hasn't realized what actually happened or she is willing to let her little outburst slide. Still, her upbringing compels her to apologize.

"Vi"

"Yes Sheriff?" Her speech is formal, polite, a gesture of good will. Good.

The pinkete gives her a cautious look .she isn't sure the brunette has abandoned her altruistic notions just yet.

"I am sorry for biting you."

Vi smiles goodheartedly, Caitlyn allows herself to relax.

"It's ok Cupcake, if anyone asks the Sheriff gave me a love mark"

Caitlyn blushes furiously, she is about to respond when another loud scream roses into the night stealing her answer and most of her self-control. She clings to Vi hiding her face in the inmate's chest. Vi stiffens, but only for a moment before wrapping her hands around the older woman in a heartbeat, her fingers gently caressing her head.

"It's ok "she whispers" everything is going to be ok".

And those words make the brunette shiver as if she has heard them before in a different place and time, lost inside a forgoten dream and then her consciousness slips away in carrying her to the land of dreams.

 **Writer's note: Ok this chapter needed a major rewrite, I will not even talk about butchering at this point what I had to do to this chapter was nothing short of cold blooded murder. I used to hate this chapter and its slow pace, but after so many hours of working on it, it started to grow on me. What do you think, was it really that bad?**


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlyn coughed, her eyes scanning the room wildly. She could perceive gray walls and broken windows, the room was lit by white hex tech lamps that buzzed ominously and together with the sound of the sirens and the prisoners' screams it sounded like a lullaby coming from the depths of hell.

She tried to get up, but pain wrecked her body forcing her to curl up on the ground. She eyed her chest only to find her dress torn to shreds and bloody, the crimson puddle beneath her extending rapidly with every ragged breath she inhaled. Caitlyn started panicking, her gaze locked in her lifeblood slipping through her fingers.

She had to move, she had to get help or everything would be over for her. She couldn't even stand so she started to crawl, slowly dragging her body among the corpses littering the floor. She whimpered, small sounds of pain leaving her lips with every desperate push, her body carving a crimson trail behind her. Her mouth felt dry, she opened it, trying to call for help, find some sort of comfort inside this nightmare.

"Help"

Her voice barely came out, it was lost to the mayhem around her, the sirens kept screaming burying her breathless plea. She swallowed, the coppery taste of blood ever-present inside her mouth. Her vision started to blur, her eyelids dropping, she knew her time was running out.

"Someone.. help me .."

The door in front of her burst open, people run outside yelling, no one paid attention to her or even spared her a glance for that matter.

"He .. p .. me"

A man fell in the corridor, moments later a shadow descended upon him beginning to hack into his back with an emergency hatchet. The prisoner screamed in pain, his tear-filled eyes widening as they met hers. He moved his hand attempting to reach out to her, Caitlyn didn't know if he was going to reveal her presence or beg for help but it didn't really matter. He was dead the next moment, his hollow gaze still locked in hers, glassy eyes starring in her direction accusingly, sanguine drops spilling from his mouth. The killer turned around and walked away, disappearing in the next hallway, axe still in hand.

Caitlyn sobbed, conflicted between screaming for help and waiting in silence lest she attracts another murderer. The lights in the room started dimming or perhaps it was her vision and soon the corridor was covered in relative darkness. She didn't really had a choice now did she?

"He ... l . p"

Nothing, not even she could hear the sound of her own voice anymore, the sound had died inside her throat before having the chance of leaving her mouth.

Caitlyn started sobbing, so that's it, she was going to slowly bleed to death scared and alone inside a dark hallway, surrounded by criminals.

She closed her eyes, she couldn't see a thing anyway, not with her tears and the darkness hindering her vision and she was also feeling lightheaded from the blood loss. If only she had her rifle, she could have ended this madness before it even started but no she had to follow the regulations to the letter like the perfect officer she was. That was the first time she ever cursed the Law and it was probably going to be the last one too, she thought bitterly.

She tried to be brave, she was the Sheriff of Piltover after all but the screaming and thrashing all around her didn't really help her nerves and the badge lying inside her pocket wouldn't stop the inmates from torturing her to death. She heard footsteps getting closer, some monster was coming to finish her off or even have its way with her obviously. She gritted her teeth feeling strong hands wrapping around her and her body leaving the cold bloodstained floor the next second.

" I am not going to hurt you ."

Caitlyn opened her eyes, vision still blurry swimming uncontrollably. She could only recognize the prisoners' uniform, the clothes of the people who hurt her. She tried to straggle, slap her assailant's hands away, but she was weak like a kitten. The voice spoke again deep but gentle carrying a feminine undertone, she sounded scarred.

"Shhh, I am going to patch you up, everything is going to be ok."

Caitlyn almost believed her but then she remembered that this prison was filled with madmen, psychos and rapist out for her blood, biding their time, plotting their revenge against her, the woman was just mocking her.

She had lost too much blood anyway, it would be nothing sort of a miracle if she could expand her lifespan for just a few fleeting seconds, her mind was already shutting down. Caitlyn licked her dry lips and prepared herself for the woman's assault.

"You.. are.. lying"

The blow never came, but the inmate kissed her forehead softly before she started feeling her up. Caitlyn snorted, a rapist, it figures. The prisoner laid her down unexpectedly gently, she placed her hand above the gaping wound peeking from her chest and then took a deep breath ready to eat her heart or something. Then there was blinding pain and Caitlyn passed out.

xxxxxxxx

Caitlyn screamed, the room was coming down on top of her. The windows, the walls even the doors, seemed to be crumbling, torn apart by an invisible force whirling around her and she was at the center of the vortex. She could feel her body burning up as if on fire, the hand above her stomach the only spot that escaped the inferno. She pressed herself against that hand that seemed to be pulsing with power.

There was no sound, no gunshots, no screaming even the hellish sirens had stopped and the windows shattered without a sound, glass shards raining down the floor in complete silence.

Time seemed to slow down. The lights exploded bathing the room in blinding light and pale sparks. Her eyes widened, gaze slowly returning to the inmate, her worn down uniform, her rough lips forming the faintest of smiles, the tears running down her chin dripping on her face, the beautiful white wings protruding from her back. Wait what?

She focused her attention on those wings. They were white and flawless, not enormous but not small either shaped like a pigeon's or an angel's, emanating a calming radiance that kept the darkness at bay. Caitlyn moves and she doesn't double over in pain, in fact she doesn't hurt at all. She tries to look at the woman's face, but she can't, the shadows are obscuring her features, the only light in the room coming from the folded wings behind her savior's back.

"Thank god"

The woman seems to be sobbing, holding Caitlyn tightly, safe inside her arms and Caitlyn is awed and confused and sleepy and her eyelids are closing on their own.

"Kayle?"

The prisoner moves away, and Caitlyn manages to witness a baby blue eye staring at her lovingly only for an instant before the sound suddenly returns and she blacks out.

xxxxxx

She opened her eyes, the sun was high in the sky almost at its peak. It must have been afternoon, she could hear light snoring coming out from her warm pillow. She flinches, glancing up only to come face to face with the sleeping pinkete.

She blushes a bit ,disturbed thinking about how she has been sleeping on the pinkete's shoulder the whole night. Vi must had wrapped her arms around her at some point during the night, holding her protectively in a gentle embrace. Despite hardly knowing the convicted criminal, Caitlyn feels safe especially since Vi hasn't made any aggressive moves on her since the first day of their deal.

She smiles, she should be scared out of her mind right now, she has just escaped a horrible nightmare only to wake up in a prison full of rampaging criminals, yet she feels safe in Vi's arms and she finds that odd. It looks like Vi's presence is enough to dispel her fears for some weird reason.

She eyes the inmate's sleeping face, Vi looks so innocent, smiling faintly holding her in her arms like a giant teddy bear, it is kind of cute actually minus the close proximity and the violation of her personal space of course.

Vi mumbles something in her sleep and pulls her even closer and Caitlyn decides to let her sleep a bit longer, it is the least she can do after Vi helped her pick up her pieces yesterday. Caitlyn sighs, placing her head back on Vi's shoulder, there isn't much they could do in this small room anyway even if Vi did woke up.

xxxxxx

Vi groggily opens her eyes, she smiles before planting a kiss on Caitlyn's cheek.

"Good morning cupcake"

Caitlyn tried to look annoyed, but it is hard when Vi is looking at her like a lovestruck puppy.

"It is afternoon already and why do you keep calling me a cupcake?"

The pinkete looked at her confusedly.

"Everyone calls you that. It is because you use cupcakes as bait in your traps. I don't know why you even bother, no one is dumb enough to approach a bear trap in order to steal a cupcake."

"You would be surprised, Kog'Maw for example falls for it every time."

She answered absent mindedly. Were her fellow officers referring to her with that nickname behind her back? That would be highly unprofessional.

"Does he really? I thought he was a cunning creature seeking the ultimate knowledge or something. Maybe he is using your cupcakes for something sinister, like feeding an army of voidlings for example and you are helping him archive world domination without even knowing it."

"That's Vel'Koz you are talking about, the weird giant eyed monster with tentacles molesting Ahri. Kog'Maw is the gluttonous void-puppy specimen."

"Oh." Vi seemed at a loss of words for a moment before adding ."Well she is hot, I wouldn't mind molesting her myself although I would prefer her molesting me instead, if you know what I mean."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes

"I don't, is this really the only thing occupying that tiny mind of yours?"

"No. Do you really have a pair of fuzzy handcuffs? "

Caitlyn ignored her and Vi pouted cutely mouthing a "killjoy" before reaching for a chocolate. Their food supplies were running low apparently, she offered the chocolate to Caitlyn before taking one for herself when the brunette accepted politely. Caitlyn frowned.

"Why is it that we have so much candy again? I forgot to ask you, where did you get all of those sweets anyway?"

Vi shrugged, her mouth full of chocolate.

"I **wa** nsacked a **wend** ing **mac** h **in** e from **ze guwards** **w** ou **nge** "

"Chew your food first and then repeat it."

Vi complied

"I said that I ransacked a vending machine from the guards' lounge."

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Was it broken when you got there or did you have to break it?"

Vi glanced sideways and that was the only answer the Sheriff needed, but Vi tried to test her luck refusing to surrender to the authorities without a fight.

"Definitely broken, it was upside down, beaten and stuff, yep definitely broken."

Caitlyn smiled sweetly and Vi felt her breath hitch, a small blush creeping its way across her face.

"That's really good Vi, I was afraid I would have to charge you with theft and property damage after this mess settles down. I am so happy that that machine WASN'T intact when you got there, I would hate to press charges against you after all the help you have offered me. The machine will probably be filled with the perpetrator's fingerprints thankfully"

Vi laughed nervously before getting up.

"I think I will go take a bath now, wash away the fear-SLEEP, I MEANT SLEEP! From my system, if you don't mind me going first of course Sheriff."

Caitlyn waved dismissively and Vi rushed to the bathroom as if her hair was on fire. Caitlyn waited and soon surely enough she heard the sound of running water and Vi's merry voice singing a rap song. Something about corrupted police officers and shootouts before suddenly stopping as if sensing the brunette's sharp stare through the wall. She changed her tune, starting to sing the first verses of Piltover's national anthem. Or at least a heavily edited version of it, Caitlyn was sure _Ode to Science_ didn't mention anything about drinking whisky and running outside naked.

She got up, careful as not to make too much noise ( staying completely silent would be too suspicious) and approached the desk. She spared the bathroom's door one final glance before opening the drawer, taking the police radio in her grasp. She turned the volume down to the minimum and pressed the power button. The hex tech device came to life emitting jumbled whispers and static. She paused, pressing her ear against the device as she licked her dry lips listening intently.

 **Well I edited the file vi5 a few days ago and I was happy because it didn't take me that much time but I decided to check if I messed up anything in the next chapter so I read the file vi6 and. Damn vi5 was just a draft for vi6, vi6 was the fifth chapter and I wasted my time editing the draft. That killed my motivation for a bit since I liked vi5 more than vi6 and I didn't want to Frankenstein the chapters. Anyway here is vi6.**


	6. Chapter 6

The police department was in an uproar, the news about the Sheriff's disappearance had somehow reached the slums and crime was blooming all over the city of renovation once more.

Gangs were waging all out wars, defective hex-tech parts flooded the market and muggers and small-time thieves roamed the streets in search of easy money. It didn't matter how many of them were arrested, more came hailing from the slums and the lower districts like starving rodents dying to sink their teeth into the citizens' wallets. It was a nightmare for the deputies of Piltover that tried to maintain the peace, unorganized and without a head the law enforcers were losing the fight for the city of the future had turned into the city of despair in a single night.

Former deputy Harris Morgan and currently appointed chief of PPD took a slow drag from his cigarette, the reports kept coming and still nothing pointed towards the Sheriff's fate. He had struck a deal with the leader of the inmates, a serial killer bearing the name Alex Cogwheel, to provide them with food in exchange for the hostages' safety. Unfortunately the Sheriff wasn't among them, she was either dead, her corpse twisted beyond recognition or laying low somewhere, waiting for the raid squads to make their move.

Morgan scowled at the latest report. Four security guards had been killed after trying to escape the prison. The number of hostages was dropping drastically with each passing moment and they would have to raid the place soon if they even hoped to rescue someone. He tossed the report on top of the desk, a small pile had been starting to form since yesterday and Morgan was sure it was going to just get bigger by the end of the day. If only the Sheriff wasn't in there, the situation would be under control in seconds, Caitlyn was amazing like that, solving problems that required other deputies a whole months in mere hours.

Morgan's scowl deepened, the mayor had appointed him to lead the force until Caitlyn returned safely or someone would be nominated in case she was found dead, but the situation was over his head. The prisoners' demands, the ongoing investigations, the chain of command, the deputies' orders, everything was going through his hands first waiting for his seal of approval and Morgan was starting to feel quite overwhelmed and a bit depressed if he was completely honest with himself.

He sighted, the politicians were not helping either fighting and trying to rip each other's throats, flinging insults and responsibilities, trying to use the situation to their advantage to raise their popularity or destroy their rivals' public image, usually both of them at the same time. But still, there was almost nothing that he could do, the end of the second day of the siege was approaching and Caitlyn was still MIA. He should probably order the units to storm the building and keep his fingers crossed, the city needed its Sheriff no matter the cost.

A man rushed into the room disturbing his thoughts, a few deputies followed him closely. Morgan could read excitement on their faces and that confused him. He raised a brow as the man placed a police radio on top of the reports gingerly as if putting his newborn child back in its crib, before falling on his knees panting.

"Yes, Rogers was it?"

One of the deputies smiled, an overjoyed expression painting her face and Morgan dared to hope that something good had finally happened and he would be actually allowed to sleep at night.

"The Sheriff has made contact."

Morgan that was still in the middle of taking a drag from his cigarette gasped mid puff and started chocking, his cigarette fell on the floor burning a black mark on the carpet but he didn't even notice it.

"Are you sure it is her?"

The man nodded furiously still trying to catch his breath.

"She ... didn't identify herself ... but.. I .. I worked under her on a couple of cases when I first joined the force and .. I would recognize her accent anywhere I am a huge fan of hers you see, I always watch her fighting in the Rift ... and the signal came from inside the prison, so it is definitely her. "

Morgan grabbed the radio and turned it on, he pressed the transmition button and put his mouth over the microphone. He cleared his throat.

"This is the temporary chief of police Harris Morgan, miss Caitlyn are you still in there ?"

Static, everyone held their breath until a feminine voice with thick upper-city accent broke the silence.

"Yes lieutenant, fill me in about the negotiations with the inmates."

"This information is highly confidential and as such, disclosed from the public I am afraid, I can't talk about this with a stranger. "

The woman sighed, annoyance clear in her voice.

"We both know that you are tracking this call and that I am speaking from inside the prison, you wouldn't be speaking with me otherwise. The inmates already know about your agreements so the worst that could happen is you repeating those same demands to a person that can't share this information with the outside."

Morgan frowned, he had nothing to lose and if this person was really the Sheriff she could maybe shed some light about what was happening inside the prison. He could even learn the Sheriff's location if he played his cards right and then he could order a breach and this nightmare would be over.

"Ok, so how about we exchange information? Doesn't that sound fair?"

A pause.

" I have almost nothing to share I am afraid, my resources are quite limited at the moment."

"Information is really scarce right now, I will take anything you've got."

"Fine, the riot started from the mess Hall after the fire alarm rang, the sprinklers short circuited some of the security measures, so the prisoners had the chance to reach the entrance. The cameras picked up on that, or maybe it was the infrared sensors, but the system initiated a lockdown sequence to minimize the breach. That's all I have, your turn Morgan."

"We are to supply the prisoners with food and refrain from stopping the flow of water in exchange for the hostages' safety, they released a hostage as a sign of good faith but four guards were executed after that when they attempted to escape. We are sitting in the dark right now. "

"I see and how are the other hostages?"

"Reducing, you probably know it already. if things keep going like this they will be all dead in a day or two. "

Another small pause.

"Then why haven't you ordered a raid yet? "

Morgan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he felt really tired for some reason. Being the chief of police was throughout exhausting and the seat carried a lot of responsibilities with it, it was too much trouble for a better paycheck if you asked him. He wondered how Caitlyn managed to sleep when dealing with all this pressure, the mayor's expectations and the public's opinion without going insane.

There it was, he was walking the thin line between exchanging information and revealing their future movements and that was the choice that would either diffuse the situation or send them all spiraling down to hell.

They both knew the answer to that question, the inmates were probably listening in on their little conversation absorbing every word with their greedy ears, sniffing around for the informant. If this woman was really the Sheriff she only had to broadcast her location to make the raid squad spring into action, but the prisoners would most likely get to her first. If she stayed put the hostages would surely die and Piltover would be in ruins by the time she got rescued. That thought terrified Morgan the most, If the sheriff died... well the power struggle would probably keep the politicians occupied until the city was lost. The old deputy swallowed with difficulty.

"The city ... the city is in chaos . We are doing everything we can, but it doesn't even make any difference. The civilians are scared out of their minds. We can't do this alone .. the hostages... I won't order the raid. I will take the fall for this... if you ... if you really are the Sheriff I am begging you... please turn off the radio and stay put until everything is over. The city needs you. Please."

Morgan cast his eyes on the floor, the deputies stayed silent, they could hear sobbing coming out from the radio.

"These are my people Morgan ... I swore to protect them ... I ... please give the order ... I am begging you."

Morgan wiped the tears from his eyes, she was really Caitlyn alright, the Sheriff of Piltover, who else would so readily sacrifice themselves in order to save the citizens? He felt his heart swell with pride for serving under her command, but still he couldn't obey her orders even if it cost him his career.

"I am sorry"

The sobbing turned into wailing and everyone in the room hanged their heads in shame, most of them trying to hold back their own bitter tears. They jumped when they heard a door being crashed from inside the radio. A sharp intake of breath followed.

"Vi!"

"Hey there shitheads! "

The new voice was rough, but seemed to also belong to a woman.

"The Sheriff is at the warden's office. The prisoners now know her location, make it in here in less than three minutes and you might even find her alive. Have fun."

The signal was cut off and replaced with static but only for a moment. A new voice, dark and sinister filled the room.

"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD PIG!"

The static returned and everyone stood petrified in shocked silence. Morgan was the first one to snap out of it, he grabbed one of the deputies by the shoulders and shook him violently until he got his attention. The man just looked at him in panic without moving a muscle and Morgan finally lost it.

"Don't just stare at me like an idiot, get me the SWAT teams on the phone ASAP!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Caitlyn took a step back from the silent inmate, the pinkette was dressing in front of her but Caitlyn was too busy worrying about her life to feel awkward. Vi looked at her through her still wet bangs, her crystal blue eyes staring directly into her soul. Caitlyn swallowed loudly and Vi averted her gaze. The whole building was in turmoil, screams and curses hurriedly moving towards their floor. Vi put her shoes on .

" I am not angry at you. "

Caitlyn let out a sigh of relief, but decided to keep her distance from the inmatejust in case, as the pinkette got up and started wrapping bandages around her palms.

" Are you any good at fighting? "

Caitlyn shook her head, she had received some basic self defense training back in the academy but she was never really good in hand to hand combat and that's why she used her rifle to keep her enemies at bay. She preferred outsmarting her prey and win with her wits instead of resolving in such barbaric measures. Vi sighed.

"I figured that much, ok you stay here and I will buy you some time. "

Caitlyn nodded stiffly, Vi was going to betray her but she couldn't really blame her, who didn't want to live? The room's door seemed sturdy but that wouldn't stop the prisoners from putting the whole building on fire and smoking them alive. Their eyes met and she could see the sadness in those crystal blue orbs. Vi approached her and placed her hand on her neck, Caitlyn dully wondered if she was going to spare her the pain of the prisoners' revenge.

The police radio was spiting angry voices, the sound of footsteps made the whole building tremble, her time was running out. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, waiting for the pinkette to end her life. She felt something wet touch her lips momentary and she opened her eyes only to realize that Vi had kissed her.

"Stay safe Cupcake"

Such a gentle whisper, it played with her heartstrings, too bad it was honey laced with poison just to make her drop her guard. She took a deep breath, trying to savor the last human contact she would ever recieve, well apart from the prisoners' ravaging her but she didn't want to think about it, she was scared enough as it was. She smiled and Vi smiled back. If she needed any more proof of the inmate's betrayal that last kiss was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"Yes, you too Vi, please stay safe. "

Vi nodded, she walked to the door and unlocked it, Caitlyn wasn't surprised when she took the key with her. At least one of them was going to survive. She took a deep breath and touched her lips where Vi had kissed her. She couldn't hold back her tears any more. That was such a dirty trick, even for a criminal. She then heard the door lock behind the pinkette and her eyes widened. Her knees gave out on her and she fell on floor facing the locked door.

"No, way "

Silence

" Vi? "

And then the footsteps reached the door and someone screamed in agony.


	7. Chapter 7

Vi walked through the corridor, she could already spot some of the prisoners rushing to meet her, their bodies flaring with anger, foam practically coming out of their mouths. The lowlifes were panting like rabid dogs, eager to tear her and her Cupcake apart. Vi was never popular among the inmates, maybe it had something to do with refusing to join their gangs or protecting the facilities' personnel every time something went sideways, or maybe they just didn't like her face. Vi didn't really care anyway.

She smiled, an angry scowl twisting her features, she showed them her teeth like a caged beast trying to intimidate its captors. The inmates seemed unfazed, continuing to traverse the corridor with long sighed, they were never going to reach her Cupcake, they would have to pass through her first and Vi was determined to stop them no matter what, but observing their furious march surely dampened her spirits. The pinkette clenched her fists in frustration, some angelic miracle would be awesome right about now. She took a few deep breaths, trying to tap into her depleted power reserves, but unfortunately like most things in her life when she truly needed them, her powers were out of commission and she would have to deal with them on her own.

Vi tried to focus again, not quite daring to close her eyes with the prisoners' assault being so imminent, but she didn't feel any response at all. Her inner self felt completely inaccessible and she didn't even feel the familiar tingling behind her shoulder blades anymore. Her heritage remained hidden, buried under her skin.

Powerful manifestations like the day before yesterday were extremely rare for her if not completely unheard of and healing Caitlyn's wounds must have used up most of her mojo, but she had still hoped that she would have enough juice in her for one final magic trick. A flash of light, a display of her wings, a rain of feathers and naked todlers bearing bows and arrows, Vi would settle for anything really as long as it was capable of scaring a few of the inmates or even root them in place long enough for the rescue team to arrive, but that wouldn't be the case apparently.

She was on her own now, without any of her fancy parlor tricks and feathery appendages, but that thought appeased her greatly. At least she was going to die a human.

A tune came to her mind, the childish little song she had come up with when she was younger, living in the slums striving to survive. A song she used to sing from inside a dumpster on rainy nights, trying to ignore her hunger and lull herself to sleep. A song about the fearless person she hoped she would grow up to be so she wouldn't have to be hungry, cold or scared for her life ever again. She had partly succeeded, she was not scared of dying. Not anymore. Seeing Caitlyn's life slip away was a lot scarier than good ol' Grim Reaper.

She started singing while walking towards the inmates, walking towards her death, the fire in her eyes igniting. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy and the fact that she was tone deaf didn't help either.

"She's such a misfit, always ready to brawl"

That one was definitely true, she was always a social outcast, a misfit desperate to prove herself to the point of stupidity. Maybe that's why she liked fighting so much, brawling gave her a chance to interact with people, an excuse to exchange words and blows with another human being even if most of those precious words were usually insults and drunken threats.

"It's like her business, roughing up your friends as the law"

There was no law in the slums, no goody two shoes, no emergency phones and police patrols. Vi could still remember her first dream from when she was but a todler, still wet behind the ears. She had wanted to become the first slum police officer and protect the weak and helpless. It didn't last long, her future aspirations disappeared in less than a measly week and a few intense beatdowns. It was then that she realized that she was also helpless. Helpless and alone.

"There is no difference if you believe you're strong, She's a bulldozer making sure you're flat on the ground."

Because what was strength really but dumb luck? She was a better fighter than the average prisoner but that didn't mean shit when she was pitted against an army of them. Even the champions of the Institute of War, the people worthy of bearing the title of Legends suffered from their own incompetence. Plagued by their shortcomings and failures, forced to don their arms and fight for their lost causes. It wasn't a coincidence that most of those brave men and women were shaped by tragedy, loss and war.

"She's like a boomerang that never gives up"  
"She flies in circles till she hits you and you're biting the dust"

Pistols, she couldn't spot any pistols in their hands and they would have shot her already if they had one. Maybe the guards' weapons were DNA encrypted and could only be fired by their rightful owners. At least she hoped they were, her song would end abruptly otherwise.

"So just remember this, when she's chasing you down"  
"Face first you'll be thrown onto the proving grounds"  
"She'll knock you out"

Yep, still no gunshots, the guns were definitely encrypted alright. She was still going to die but at least she now had the chance of keeping them away from the warden's office. That thought made her feel a bit better until she realized that she was going to die like a fool, mercilessly beaten to death by her fellow inmates. A love stuck fool, facing an entire army of prisoners just because she couldn't bear watching Caitlyn cry. Damn, she always had a thing for women in uniform and Caitlyn was drop dead gorgeous and Vi had somehow managed to kiss her so maybe it was worth it.

"Have you ever really wanted to be a total rebel flipping tables on the enemy?"

Her hands were sweaty, her heart was violently smashing against her ribcage trying to escape its confinement. Vi felt a small metallic object digging into the skin of her palm, she paused. The key to the warden's office, she had to somehow get rid of the key in case she lost consciousness during the fight.

She licked her lips nervously still lost in her thoughts. Would the Sheriff be visiting her grave after this whole mess settled down? Place a few roses on the tombstone once in a while and pray for her soul? Did she even possess a soul? Would Caitlyn even care that the scumbag that sexually harassed her most of the time had died trying to protect her?

"Did you ever try to further improve how fast you punch people through the roof?"

Vi had mixed feelings about it, she wanted the brunette to care about her death but not enough to shed tears for her. She preferred Caitlyn hating her now that she thought about it. She should have teased her more, maybe even steal a few more kisses along the way, for the Sheriff's benefit of course.

"Was there ever any certain time when you thought brute force and style combined?"

She eyed the prisoners, this was it, the final stand, the end of the line, the big bang that would end her miserable existence. She wasn't that afraid anymore, the thought of Caitlyn bursting into tears was a lot scarier than fighting to the death and her song gave her courage no matter how hoarse and tired she sounded.

"Well, I guess now it's time to shine"

The prisoners were only a few meters away now, spitting and screaming and brandishing their police batons and makeshift weapons. She raised her hand to her eye level and showed them the key to the warden's office. Some of them stopped in their tracks like humanoid dogs spotting a big red ball, following her hand's movement with their greedy eyes as if they were hypnotized by the shiny object. The rest of them kept running forward. Vi smiled widely, her crystal blue orbs examining their ragged uniforms and red angry faces. She paused for a moment, her song dying, smile still on her lips as she opened her mouth and put the key in it before quickly swallowing it. She rubbed her stomach in fake delight letting a content sigh. The inmates roared in fury and Vi's smirk widened.

"Cause finally she's here"

She just had to take down as many of them as she could before succumbing to her wounds. How hard could it be? The boys in blue sure took their time like usual.

She took a deep breath, her lips already forming the final verse.

"Here comes Vi!"

She roared as the inmates crashed into her body.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Caitlyn pressed her ear on the door's surface listening intently. The screams had long since stopped but she didn't know if that was for the better or for the worst. She closed her eyes, trying to hear something, anything for that matter but it felt like her panicked breathing was the only sound in the entire building. She swallowed, forcing the bile of fear back down her throat, her hands turning into fists. Why had the pinkette done that? Why hadn't she just abandoned her like any sane person would? Why had she saved her and brought her here in the first place?

She had assumed that Vi's motive had been to humiliate her at first, kick her around and show her her place. The pinkette had offered her food and protection in exchange for her body and Caitlyn had expected the inmate to torment her, take advantage of the situation or even kill her when the PPA aproached them.

Except that she hadn't. Vi hadn't hit her nor abused her in any way, not once had she tried to forcefully claim her. The only thing she had done was keep her safe and steal a few quick kisses along the way. And now she was dead.

Vi had locked her inside the room and stayed outside to face the monsters by herself. The Sheriff took a few deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. Vi could still be alive for all she knew, but then why hasn't she come back and why was her chest hurting so much every time she tried picturing the pinkette's fate? Images of the time she and Vi had spent together flashed inside her mind every time she dared close her eyes. Vi smoking, Vi sleeping, Vi laughing after an inappropriate comment. Vi kissing her for goodbye, her sad gaze lingering on her for just a few fleeting moments before finally walking through the door, never to be seen again.

Why had the pinkette even cared enough to save her from the madmen in the first place? They didn't know each other, Vi's brief questioning after her arrest being the only time the two of them had met as far as Caitlyn could remember. Vi wasn't stupid, far from it, even though she tried hiding her cunning behind her lecherous attitude and smug face, Caitlyn had seen the sparks of intelligence flickering inside the depths of the woman's beautiful blue eyes and Vi had acknowledged her with a small smile. No, Vi knew she would become a target of the prisoners' wrath if she so much as looked at her sympathetically but she had rescued her anyway. Why, oh cogs why had Vi stepped out there?

Her keen hearing detected gunshots and men rushing though the corridor. She heard a gasp and someone called for an ambulance and it wasn't long before someone stopped just outside the door.

"Sheriff? Are you in there?"

The voice was tired and uncertain, he wasn't really expecting an answer, he was just confirming her grim fate, but Caitlyn replied anyway already dreading the sight that would soon greet her eyes.

"I am here"

Her voice sounded only a bit broken and she felt proud of herself. The man outside sounded surprised to say the least.

"Can you open the door?"

"No, Vi .. one of the prisoners has the key. Can you spot her? Sturdy build, pink hair, she has a black tattoo under her left eye."

She held her breath waiting for his answer but her hopes were crashed the next instant.

"Sorry, Sheriff the only color I can see right now is red. " The man seemed to realize the effect of his words on the stunned brunette because he tried reassuring her the next second. "It's not as bad as it looks, maybe one of the medics took her away. Now please, step away from the door"

Caitlyn complied, she heard a drill and the sound of grinding metal and suddenly the door burst open revealing the PPD raiding squad. She stepped outside of the room and into the hallway and gasped. Nothing could ever prepare her for what she witnessed.

A sea of red, knives, teeth and unconscious inmates opened a path towards the exit. Blood stained most of the floor along with the walls and in some cases even the ceiling, the inmates seemed to be piled left and right moaning or twitching slightly while clenching their wounds. Caitlyn observed the battle's aftermath, desperately searching for any sign of Vi. There!

She run towards a kneeled woman with bloody pink bangs and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her face only to reveal a pair of brown hate filled eyes and a broken nose spilling blood everywhere. Caitlyn released her, taking a step back in order to put some distance between herself and the injured prisoner. The woman tried following her, but she collapsed back on the floor the next instant, falling like a stone, her hands wrapped tightly around her injured stomach. She coughed violently a couple of times spilling even more sanguine flowers on the floor and then stayed still. Caitlyn glanced towards the police unit that positioned themselves around her, keeping a lookout. The man that opened the door met her gaze.

"We didn't do any of this, the scene was already like that when we arrived."

He replied to the unspoken question she hadn't even asked him yet. Caitlyn nodded, she started walking towards the exit examining the spilled blood and the "victims". Most of them, if not all were still alive she realized. Their attacker had delivered a series of blows to their heads and limbs, effectively knocking them out or severily limiting their fighting abilities until they couldn't even manage to get up. The blows seemed to be getting more and more brutal as she neared the exit.

Caitlyn spotted a man with two broken hands and a bloodied face crying like a babe. Alex Cogwheel, she remembered him, it had taken her more than 3 tranquilizing darts in order to arrest him for multiple murders and he had fought viciously even after that injuring one of her deputies while attempting to escape. His face was a bloody mess of crashed flesh and Caitlyn wouldn't have recognized him in his current state if not for his excessively tattooed head being covered in thick multicolored.. What else, cogwheels. She felt a chill run down her spine. What could have possible done that to a man?

She heard the raiding squad following her closely while conveying orders, the medics rushed past them, hurrying to attend to the injured prisoners, assistant drones hot on their trail. She reached the next hallway only to witness even more inmates littering the floor, grunting in pain, faces shoved in the ground. The white colored androids circled them frantically, scanning them and reporting their injuries to the medics accompanying them, some of the prisoners were led outside in stretchers.

A dark corridor drew the Sheriff's attention, she turned towards the darkness. The emergency lights suddenly flickered into life, bathing the hellish scene in even more scarlet hues. She started walking among the unconscious inmates, her legs seemed to have a will of their own as they navigated her out of the corridor and into a narrow passageway. There were no prisoners here, only red drag marks as if someone had tried dragging a corpse or attempted to crawl away, the lights were fewer too, most of them shattered and useless.

The Sheriff pressed on into the darkness, the warnings of her colleagues completely escaping her ears. She could see the bloodstains now and suddenly a foot. Caitlyn's eyes traveled upwards, from the shredded prison uniform to the bloodied t-shirt lying underneath it and the burned cigarette butt hanging from her bruised lips all the way to the Vi tattoo in her bloodied cheek and her motonless closed eyelids.

Caitlyn run, kneeling besides her, pressing her shaky fingertips on Vi's neck. She waited for just an agonizing second searching for the pinkette's pulse before turning to face the squad's captain, her expression urgent, face drained from colour.

"Get me a medic, now!"

 **So yeah, the worst chapter so far, I tried salvaging it but I feel like my attempts failed miserably. I think the basic idea was to have Vi's song control the flow and add small prompts after each verse but there were so many things I had to explain that crippled the pace, like: why isn't Vi just wiping the floor with them or why aren't they just shooting her and why did she had to call the cops and wouldn't just shut up and stay in the bathroom.**

 **Vi's identity is another problem since the idea behind her existence was never really realized and I only remember bits and pieces. Add the League into all of this and the bizarre creatures that doesn't really work with the somewhat dark supernatural theme I had in mind at the time, like Ryze, Volibear or maybe even Soraka and if Soraka is a mage for example using mana to cast her spells, what are Vi's limitations and why isn't she going god mode all the time.**

 **How much control Vi really has over her inner talents and what is the source of her powers, does she still use her gantlets in this universe and how can I bring Vi down a few inches to humans' lever so Caitlyn doesn't become a supporting character? Things like that are the reason I stopped bothering with this story long ago and I am still at a loss. So many damn questions. So yeah that's the end of my rant, another reason this chapter feels so lacking is that I had written another final stand scene earlier this week so my feels were spent. Check it out if you want, it is my favorite piece so far. It is called Blood for Noxus.**

 **Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter is Vi's theme song and all rights are reserved to their rightful owners, I am not using the song to earn any profit.**


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlyn sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in half an hour, her glazed eyes still staring vacantly at the hextech device perched on her lap. The flood of urgent messages and communication alerts had finally ceased and the Sheriff could at last have the chance to relax and gather her thoughts. Caitlyn leaned back on her seat, eyelids slowly closing, her hands rising to rub her temples trying to alleviate her headache, to no avail. The little yordles inside her head kept striking her mercilessly. Caitlyn scowled, she hardly remembered anything that happened after she left the prison, everything from the point of Vi's goodbye felt like a distant dream dissolving in daylight.

She could vaguely recall organizing the police force. Giving orders, assigning new duties and patrol routes to her deputies, the fake smile on the mayor's face congratulating her for her safe return, hurriedly shaking her hand the moment the journalists arrived. Caitlyn had smiled politely, posing for the cameras, her cold gaze making the politician fidget in his shoes. The brunette had then proceeded to thank the mayor for financially supporting the families of the deceased security guards and prison personnel, making sure to be loud enough for the reporters to hear. The man's already pale complexion had turned ashen in a few moments and Caitlyn had left him to his own devices swarmed by flashing cameras and noisy journalists.

Caitlyn had then made her way to the station's doors, rifle in hand ready to rid her city of criminals once more and restore order. She didn't have to, the moment the news of her return reached the streets all illegal activities had came to a halt and the perpetrators had scrambled away, some of them even leaving the city. A lot of crooks and lowlifes were arrested that day even after their desperate flight, but that wasn't the point, the order was restored and Piltover was safe once more.

Caitlyn sighed, her eyes wandering to the double metal doors at the end of the hallway, the red light above them still shining maliciously in all its glory, signaling that Vi's operation was still in process. Her gaze returned back to the hextech screen laying on top of her lap. Caitlyn tried to make the best use of her time, reading unsolved case reports and replying to congratulation emails, but the words seemed to be dancing in front of her eyes.

Unsolved cases, damage reports, the journalist's coverage, politicians bickering about each other, nothing seemed capable of penetrating the foggy veil residing in her mind. Sleep, she needed to sleep, rest her mind and body, but there was no way that she could sleep while Vi was fighting for her life.

She took a sip from her trusty coffee mug, praising Heimerdinger and his magnificent inventions before suddenly scowling. Cold, the coffee had gotten cold and it was extremely sweet, she hadn't even noticed the beverage's taste with all the thoughts whirling inside her head.

The Sheriff's eyes darted to the metal doors again before taking another sip of the sugary liquid, her scowl deepening. Caitlyn hated sweet things and sugar in general, she preferred the rich flavor of black coffee or Ionian tea massaging her taste buds. This syrupy concoction didn't suit an intellectual like herself and she was contemplating of getting another one from the vending machine around the corner when the doors swung open and a yordle dressed in a doctor's uniform came out.

Caitlyn run to him, her coffee debate completely forgotten, hextech device clattering on the floor behind her. The doctor lowered his mask revealing his furry face and Caitlyn stopped in front of him barely restraining herself from kneeling to aid the creature in meeting her gaze, a gesture every yordle found annoying and extremely discriminating. She took a deep breath, steeling her heart, readying herself for the worst, making little effort of concealing her anxiety, her eyes glued on the dried blood covering the front of the yordle's uniform.

"How is she?"

The yordle smiled reassuringly, its little eyes warm with compassion.

"She had lost a lot of blood, but she is strong. We will keep an eye on her for a few hours to ensure that everything is ok, but her life is out of danger."

Caitlyn sighed, she opened her mouth to thank him, but the words were caught in her throat, she found it extremely hard to swallow or even breathe for that matter. The yordle smiled understandingly.

"Do you want to see her, Sheriff?"

Caitlyn managed to swallow, but her voice was still absent so she nodded.

"Follow me"

xxxxx

The smell of disinfectant was nauseating, the array of medical instruments filling the tables resembled the tools of a madman. The hard hextech lamps on the ceiling illuminated a pile of bloody bandages and scarlet cotton glistering ominously. Caitlyn followed the yordle to a small door at the side of the room, everything was silent and eerie as if she has an actor in a horror movie. The room was painted a dull grey, lifeless and depressing, the walls seemed to suck in the light, filling the room with shadows. The small creature looked at her and pressed its furry finger on its lips gesturing her to be quiet and Caitlyn nodded in confirmation before the yordle led her into another room filled with beds. They were all unoccupied except for one, a young nurse was tending to the patient carefully wrapping clean bandages around the pinkette's head.

Caitlyn approached silently. Vi was laying on the bed pale and motionless, covered in bruises and bandages, dressed in only a hospital gown and her undergarments. Caitlyn felt the guilt swelling inside her chest. Vi was like that because she had tried to help her. The nurse gently laid the pinkette's head back on the pillow and covered her with a thick blanket. She turned to Caitlyn smiling kindly.

"You should go now, Sheriff. Miss Vi needs to rest and you seem like you are going to collapse any moment now. Go home and get some sleep, you can visit her again tomorrow."

Caitlyn nodded slowly on the blink of tears, her eyes still focused on the pinkette's still form.

xxxxxxxx

Caitlyn was alone in the darkness. She run, fear tugging at her heartstrings, dark tendrils threatening to grab her at every turn. She kept running, stumbling in the darkness trying to find the exit, the things behind her kept crawling in the shadows. Caitlyn screamed for help, the walls were closing in on her, she saw a ray of light shinning in the distance and she run towards it with all her might.

Something wrapped around her neck, it pulled her back into the darkness and she coughed while the thing dragged her across the floor, her hands flailing around trying to escape the creature's grasp.

Caitlyn heard a growl and she turned around to look behind her, she froze her blood turning into ice, eyes opening wide in fear. The tendrils were actually tongues. A creature made of angry inmates, molded together by some unholy power was trying to devour her. She observed their faces still frozen in shock. Angry, smirking, sinister, crazy their stares oozed murderous intent promising her a slow death. Caitlyn tried to move away but to no avail, the creature continued dragging her towards its open mouth, jaws dripping poison and acid, mouth filled with enormous teeth painted red with fresh blood. Suddenly the pressure on her neck dissappeared.

Her eyes wandered towards her neck and her makeshift leash only to find a hand there prying the tendrils away. Caitlyn's gaze moved upwards, following the hand until her eyes met the wrist and the prisoner's uniform all the way to the shoulder and the smirk on the woman's face. Her eyes widened once more, the light was way closer now and the angel leaned into her pressing her lips on her ear. Caitlyn tried to look at her face, she could see everything but the woman's features. The background was fading and she realized that the dream was ending. She didn't want it to end, not before discovering the angel's identity. The monsters cried out in rage but they were too scared of the angel to approach them.

"Who are you?'

The woman stayed silent.

"Why am I seeing this?"

She demanded, the angel's lips moved, but her words were lost in the monster's roars

"Oh, Sheriff"

Caitlyn opened her eyes, a deputy was standing at her doorstep looking utterly terrified.

"I am sorry, Sheriff I didn't mean to wake you."

Caitlyn waved her hand dismissively to show him that she didn't really mind the intrusion. Even though her dream was interrupted, sleeping on the job was unacceptable.

"It's ok, I was just resting my eyes. How may I help you?"

She stood up, rearranging some of the papers occupying her desk, the fog of sleep slowly clearing out. Her ears started to recognize the usual sounds of the station. The deputies were answering phone calls, running in and out of the station and taking witnesses' testimonies or doing paperwork. The man in front of her, nodded absentmindedly, before placing a memory card on her desk.

"This is the footage you requested."

"Thank you Mark, you can return back to your post."

The deputy saluted and left closing the door behind him. Caitlyn inserted the memory card into a holographic device. A small screen rose from the card reader followed by a holographic keybord. Caitlyn pressed a key and the screen came to life showing her dozens of different screens, she chose the one she desired by moving her hand through the projected image and the screen expanded covering all the other screens.

She observed the scenery, the guards patrolling the halls and doing their daily activities, the visitors getting in and out of the check point, everything seemed normal until the camera stopped working. Caitlyn frowned, she shoved the screen to the side, replacing it with the multi-perspective screen and focused her attention on the other cameras.

The prisoners attacked the guards, the cells opened, the warden was murdered in cold blood, the fire alarm and the motion sensors activated the emergency shutters. She magnified the last screen. She watched herself running in the corridor, the prisoner hot on her trail. She witnessed the man stabbing her in the chest, once, twice, three times before running away. She held her breath her whole frame shaking, she had seen the swings, the attacks had definitely connected, the blood that was spreading on the floor was a dead giveaway. She saw herself crawling, trying to get help and then pass out. Another figure dashed into the scene, a prisoner with pink hair and a Vi tattoo under her left eye. She kneeled besides her motionless body, checking her vitals before lifting her in her hands and running away.

Caitlyn pressed a key, the movie rolled back to the prisoner stabbing her. She pressed the key again, her blood stained the walls. She pressed the key again and again and again.

 **Writer's Note: Did you know that Heimerdinger was the inventor of coffee? Me neither.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Caitlyn opened the door quietly, she entered the room before silently taking a seat near the bed. The room was a simple one, a small white box big enough to accommodate a single patient, furnished with a bed, a nightstand and a few chairs with only a tiny window facing the city's center to provide some sense of cordiality. She placed her rifle against the wall and fixed her gaze on the slumbering patient.

The pinkette was sleeping peacefully, still confined in her hospital bed, the repeating beeping of the heart monitor accompanying her shallow breathing. Caitlyn frowned, Vi had yet to regain consciousness, the doctors had assured her that everything was alright and that the pinkette was just resting, but still the image of the usually defiant and energetic pinkette wrapped in bandages with plastic tubes sticking out of her wrists felt wrong and distorted. Vi had been out of it for two days now and no one except from the Sheriff and the occasional nurse or doctor had bothered visiting her.

The brunette sighed, watching the inmate breathing soundly in an empty hospital room like a hollow husk devoid of life broke her heart in more ways than she had thought possible, the previewsly sharp pain in her chest now evolving into gut-wrenching stabs at the sight of the pinkette's pale face. Vi looked abandoned, lonely and lifeless, a hollow shell of herself left to rot for all eternity.

At least Caitlyn had her family, her relatives and colleagues, no matter how distant they had become over the years or how superficial their relationships had been. Vi had no one, she was utterly alone. Caitlyn had checked her file while trying to locate the pinkette's living relatives after their unlikely rescue, but unfortunately Vi's file was devoid of such information, only containing things like her street name and physical description along with an account of her crimes and an old blurry photo taken by a security drone in the west Hextech Market district five years ago.

That greatly frustrated the usually calm and collected Sheriff, there was no record of Vi's existence, birth certificate or even admittance into the city, details of her family status and clues pointing to her parents' fate. The first sign of Vi's existence seemed to originate from that hazy photo. It looked like Vi had just popped up one night, materializing into the city and not just anywhere but the West Market district, one of the most prominent Hextech markets that flourished throughout the city. A place where shady scientists and young inventors exchanged information and traded their goods in order to raise funds and attract new patrons.

Why Had Vi been there anyway? Had she been trying to sell one of her patents? Caitlyn doubted that, she hadn't spotted Vi's handiwork in any device before the mine incident and such intricate circuit patterns would have drawn the city's attention in a jiffy, but then why was she there? Had she been cooking up one of her infamous schemes? Probably, what had been the trigger to start the pinkette's criminal career? Hate? Envy? Hunger? Was it even important at this point? Maybe, Caitlyn found herself wishing it was, Vi might be a convicted criminal, but she had a kind heart, even if she chose to conceal it most of the time.

The pinkette mumbled something in her sleep and Caitlyn noticed that Vi's good hand was handcuffed to the bed's frame, it looked uncomfortable and even a bit painful, the cold steel had been coiled tightly around the inmate's wrist hindering the pinkette's circulation. Caitlyn eyed the sleeping convict, she looked weak and defenseless in her hospital gown, pale like a ghost in moonlight. She hesitated for only a moment before unlocking the handcuff and even more so until she tenderly placed her hand on top of the pinkette's bandaged one, giving it a small squeeze. Vi smiled in her sleep and Caitlyn leaned back in her chair, a small smile playing on her lips.

xxxxx

Caitlyn woke up startled, the thunder still ringing in the distance. The rain kept whipping the hospital's windows relentlessly, everything was eerie and dark and quiet, like she was alone in the world. Even the beeping of the heart monitor had stopped, drowing the room in tense silence. Her gaze wandered around the dimly lit room only to stop on the empty bed and the unlocked handcuff hanging from its frame. Caitlyn's eyes widened, she abruptly stood up, turning to inspect her rifle still resting against the wall exactly as she had left it, her sudden movement causing the blanket that was covering her to fall from her shoulders.

She stared at it for a moment, her eyes examining the fabric's pattern before grabbing her rifle and heading out. The lights were on here, cold and white like the rest of the building, illuminating empty chairs and closed doors. She checked her radio, bringing it over her mouth before shaking her head and placing it back on her belt. Vi was wounded and unarmed, she couldn't have gotten too far and even Caitlyn alone would be capable of restraining her in her current condition if she had to. The thought of overpowering the injured woman left a bitter taste in the Sheriff's mouth and Caitlyn sighed regretfully.

She didn't want to do this, not after all the trouble the pinkette had gone through to keep her safe. She would never admit it to the rambunctious inmate or even herself for that matter, but Vi had started growing on her and capturing Vi felt like betraying her. But, capturing criminals was her duty as the Sheriff of Piltover and Vi needed medical assistance after all. She started walking with no destination in mind, trying to trace the inmate through the abandoned corridors, the sound of thunder accompanying her every step. Vi would want to avoid unnecessary attention so the cafeteria was out of question and the guards would probably know better than to let a clearly injured patient walk out through the front door, so Caitlyn moved towards the roof.

xxxxxx

Caitlyn looked at the door, she could hear the raindrops violently crashing on the rooftop's floor like machinegun fire in the barracks. She grabbed the knob and stepped outside. She sighed, her anxiety giving way to annoyance. Vi was standing in the rain, her clothes and hair completely drenched in rainwater. She was leaning back against the railings, her back facing the city, a soggy cigarette barely hanging from her lips and gaze lost in the grey sky. A thunder lit the sky like a diving dragon racing for the ground, making Caitlyn's ears ring. She silently approached the inmate, boots sinking in water puddles, her trusty rifle pointing downwards for the time being. She stopped in front of Vi, the pinkette glanced at her, her stare sad and empty. It took her a few moments to register Caitlyn's presence.

"Oh, hey there Cupcake."

Caitlyn looked at her annoyed, rainwater falling from her top hat, she grabbed the other woman by the forearm and dragged her inside, away from the rain. Vi just stared at her confusion etched on her face. Caitlyn scoffed.

"What were you doing out there?"

Vi raised an eyebrow, like standing in a downpour was the most normal thing in the world.

"Just, taking some fresh air, it's been a while since I've had the chance to step outside and enjoy the scenery if you hadn't noticed."

The Sheriff pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You left the room without me, the guards could have shot you!"

" What for? I am merely standing here, I don't get why you are so angry. I am too injured to attempt to escape anyway."

Caitlyn's grip tightened

"Because, you are in MY custody and you are MY responsibility and I don't want you to ruin MY reputation when you fall from the stairs and break your neck like an idiot under MY WATCH! "

She saw the pain flickering in Vi's eyes, but it was too late now. The pinkette wordlessly pulled her hand away and started descending the stairs, leaning a bit against the railings for support. Caitlyn followed behind her as Vi left the corridor and slumped down on the bed. She extended her wrists and Caitlyn attached the handcuff in silence.

"I will bring you a towel."

Vi ignored her.

 **Note: It is funny how the shortest chapters are the ones that torment me the most. We are reaching the last of the files, I think there are two more, the pace seems to slow down to establish the new setting, let the reader relax and allow the characters fall back in character since the prison arc ended (Well, Vi was her loud, energetic self but Cait can now be the serious, workaholic person she was meant to be now that she doesn't have to worry about the inmates or Vi's motives ). The last files were meant to be transition chapters for the new arc from what I can understand.**


	10. Chapter 10

The pinkette frowned, Caitlyn had left a while ago and Vi somehow doubted that she was going to visit her any time soon, if she ever decided to visit her again that is. The rain was still falling outside and Vi wanted to stand near the window and watch the raindrops wash away the dirt from the pavement, but the handcuffs restrained her movements forcing her to remain in bed. So Vi laid down, miserable and alone listening to the sounds of the night.

Sleep wouldn't come to her easily, the combined pain of her wounds and Caitlyn's harsh words were sure to keep her awake until the first hours of dawn. Vi abruptly pressed her hand against her stomach preferring the physical pain of her wounds over the agonizing jabs in her chest tearing her heart to ribbons, but still no matter how much she pressed and pinched at the fresh injury Caitlyn's outburst was still tormenting her the most.

Vi sighed in defeat, putting a cigarette on her lips, her eyes darting across the room searching for her lighter. She cursed, spotting the lighter on top of the nightstand just out of her reach. Just her luck! She grudgingly started chewing on the cigarette, lost in her thoughts. Truth be told she expected Caitlyn to despise her after threatening her, she was a criminal after all, but after their little time together she had though, scratch that, she had hoped that she and the Sheriff would have come closer, if even just a little. Or that maybe Caitlyn would be seeing her in a new light after she proved her devotion by facing an entire prison's worth of criminals just to save her ass, but apparently she was wrong.

The rain kept falling down mercilessly, forcing the pedestrians to seek shelter inside the various shops and workshops littering the streets and like every single night in her life Vi felt lonely.

She had always been a misfit, a loner condemned in solitude and there was no real reason for a person to desire her company anyway, well apart from using her to achieve their own goals. Vi had learned that the hard way while living in the streets, fighting for survival. The lesson was simple, everything important was hard to come by, but the things that mattered the most were the truly unreachable ones, even more so the person she was infatuated with. Of course the Sheriff would cut her ties with her the moment she was out of the slammer, she should have expected that. There was no reason for her to endure her presence anymore. Vi laughed bitterly, she had actually managed to make an enemy out of the Sheriff of Piltover, the only decent cop in the city. Yep, she was screwed. It was laughable, really laughable, but then why was her chest hurting so much?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Caitlyn sighed, she quickly signed the last document of the day before tacking it inside the drawer under her desk among the rest of them, remembering to lock the drawer afterwards. Her tired brown eyed landed on the old memory card resting on top of the polished surface of her desk and she sighed again disappointingly. She should have asked Vi about the footage while she was in the hospital, but after the shock caused by Vi's 'escape attempt' and the heartache that followed after she had handcuffed the pinkette on the bed's frame Caitlyn had totally forgotten about it.

Vi was supposed to remain in the hospital for another day or two before finally returning back in her cell anyway. Caitlyn had already arranged for her transfer into another high security prison, she had even contacted some of the guards and asked them to keep an eye on the wounded inmate while she recovered, trying to protect the pinkette from the inmates' wrath.

A loud round of applause startled her, shattering her thoughts like a flock of birds after a gunshot and Caitlyn stood up, carefully straightening her top hat, before casually strolling out of her office, following the noise in order to discover the source of the disturbance. It was pretty late and most of the deputies had already left, heading home for some much needed rest and relaxation after a day's worth of chasing wrongdoers and preserving order.

She followed the sound of loud whistling to the conference room, the door was open so she entered without anyone noticing her. The ambiance in the room was strained, brimming with awe and excitement, Caitlyn stared annoyed, her brown eyes burning holes into the backs of her fellow deputies. The room was occupied by a few policemen seated on the conference room's folding chairs, the deputies were drinking beer and cheering loudly, gathered around a giant hextech monitor.

Caitlyn scoffed, that wouldn't be the first time that her colleagues had used the room's applications in order to watch a League match. Who was it this time? Demacia? Noxus? It surely couldn't be Zaun, the citizens of Piltover hated their guts, but maybe they had made an exception this time, only to watch their antagonists suffer in the cruel hands of the teams hailing from the land of ice, Freljord. Caitlyn was about to lecture her deputies about the misuse of sensitive police equipment, she took a deep breath, preparing her stern, authoritative voice as she let her gaze traveled among the gasping deputies only to stop at the hextech screen. She froze.

It was Vi, the background looked like a prison corridor and the uniform that she was wearing was definitely standard Piltover prisoner uniform so that could only be footage taken during the riot. She saw Vi, the smug, cheerful Vi moving stiffly, her happy go lucky pretended attitude crumbling under her gaze, the lonely look in her eyes as she walked towards the inmates.

She observed Vi's solemn march, her lips moving while she mumbled a silly song trying to give herself the courage to continue. She witnessed Vi's demeanor changing, her expression hardening, her features twisting into an angry scowl, she barred her teeth at the approaching prisoners like a caged beast begging to be released. Caitlyn could almost feel the determination emanating from the inmate's pores, the fire in her eyes flaring, her palms turning into fists as she stopped mere steps away from the mob.

Caitlyn saw the pinkette pausing and she shivered as Vi raised her hand in front of her face showing something at the inmates. It was a key, the key to the Warden's office, the key capable of unlocking the Sheriff's shelter, the key that was protecting Caitlyn's life. She watched in silence, captivated by the pinkette's actions as Vi opened her mouth, placing the key on top of her tongue and she couldn't believe her eyes when the pinkette swallowed it, making herself the sole target of the inmates' furry.

She watched her savior smile mischievously, the inmates dashing forward, their rage filled cries drowning her ears, the angry snarls escaping their throats, roars filled with murder and the intention to kill and maim as they descended upon the pinkette like a pack of rabid dogs and Caitlyn wanted to stop them. She wanted to scream and cry and hug herself, avert her gaze from the terrible spectacle, but she couldn't tear her eyes off the sobbing pinkette so she kept watching even when her tears blurred her vision and she couldn't see a thing anymore. Vi's wailing kept her company even then.

xxxxxx

The first one didn't even know what hit him, Vi pulverized his nose with her fist. He collapsed on the floor twitching, foam coming out of his mouth. The second one was unlucky, the pinkette grabbed his head and pushed it in the way of a police baton coming down to crush her face. He fell down clenching his head, his hair wet with blood. The third one was smart enough to recognize a living hurricane when he saw it, he stepped back only to be shoved forward by his comrades. Vi's knuckles put an early end to his advance. A man punched her, his fist barely connecting with her tattooed cheek before Vi's own hand crashed his ribs. A woman charged her, someone roared, a bottle came flying to meet her head. Vi continued pummeling her opponents, her hands aiming for their bones and unguarded limbs taking them out one by one. She crashed a man's hand receiving a scratch in exchange, a woman was sent flying, someone stabbed her shoulder and the massacre continued.

xxxxxx

She was panting, sweat dripping down her forehead and neck, her blood leaking from numerous small cuts and wounds. She swore, the sheer ferocity of her attacks had scared the prisoners at first but they had started coordinating their attacks after a while waiting for her to tire out. She was surrounded, someone kicked her leg from behind and she fell to her knees punching a man's crotch before what felt like a chair exploded on the side of her head. Everything went black for a moment, the next thing she knew there was a burning pain in her gut and someone was holding her hands, restraining her. She must had passed out for a second. Vi looked down only to see a makeshift knife protruding from her stomach, a man was trying to cut her open and retrieve the key from her guts. She started panicking, the blade exited her wound and she cried out in pain. The man stabbed her again.

"Get the key."

Vi's gaze silently shifted to the door, Caitlyn was screaming her name banging at the metal plated door, the brunette was crying. Vi gritted her teeth, she needed to hold on for just a bit more, every second keeping them away from the key was another second the brunette was safe. Her foot shot up to the man's face and Vi screamed in agony, her vision darkening threatening to vanish once more. Her tormentor fell back taking the knife with him. She elbowed a prisoner, grabbed his head and slammed it face first into the wall, the time for pleasantries was over.

She could taste copper, but that was the least of her problems so she grabbed the nearest police baton, wrenched it out of the prisoner's hand and started swinging it, breaking hands and knees alike in a flurry of blows.

The pain was too much, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, blood gashed out of her body. Another man collapsed on the floor, a broken lump of flesh, but Vi kept swinging. Her stomach was on fire and she felt like she was tearing herself apart with every attack, but she kept going anyway. She bit her lips trying to contain her screams, imprison them inside her throat as even more crimson rained down the floor. Her hand clenched her wound trying to prevent her injuries from spiting more of her lifeblood across the hallway. The last man collapsed, his body resembling a heap of broken bones and bloody flesh and finally the baton slipped from Vi's fingers landing in a puddle of blood. The pinkette was sobbing now, her teeth sinking into her torn lip, tears falling from her cheeks on the crimson floor mixing with her sweat and blood. She stumbled down the corridor bumping against the walls on her way out.

xxxxxxx

"Everyone out!"

Most deputies jumped, falling from their seats, even the drunk ones stayed silent when they saw the Sheriff's expression and hurried to comply casting their eyes on the floor. Caitlyn locked the door behind her and wiped the tears from her eyes. She hid her face in her hands. Vi had apparently forgotten to mention that she had almost been gutted for her shake. The Sheriff had always doubted the pinkette's intentions. Every word, every glance, every action could be staged by a third party in order to cloud her judgment or win the citizens' favor.

Even the pinkette's heroic self-sacrifice could be a part of some greater scheme, how else would Vi be so sure that she was going to survive the inmates' attack if she wasn't in cahoots with the prisoners? But Caitlyn could finally overrule that possibility. She had recognized the look on the pinkette's face when she eyed the knife buried hilt deep inside her body. Caitlyn had seen that same expression among her fellow Institute champions, the ones called Legends when they were fighting for the fate of their homelands while thinking of their loved ones. There was no fear hidden in Vi's baby blue eyes, neither was regret or a will to survive, her life was of little importance at that moment. The only reason the pinkette had pulled herself back together, forcing herself to stand up. The only reason that she had kept fighting, sobbing and wailing, screaming in agony, tearing herself apart with every swing of her bent weapon was to keep her safe.

Vi had come out of the room expecting to die and Caitlyn had treated her like an annoyance, scheduling her transfer before she had even regained consciousness.

 **Writer's note: That fight scene was the only thing I still remembered from this story. Caitlyn! How could you!? Vi deserves someone better, someone that will make her happy and will never break her heart, Someone like.. ReK'Sai! Let me fix that.. Ahem..**

 **Vi was dozing off, eyelids closed, hands clenching her metallic restraints, resting on the tough mattress of her hospital bed. She was sleeping peacefully, her dreams were filled with box gloves and cupcakes, good cupcakes that wouldn't step on her heart or treat her like a criminal. Her slumber was so deep that she didn't even hear the crowd's screams or noticed the evacuation, she didn't pay attention to the building's quaking until she felt something slumping on top of her shoulder and heard a soft growl.**

 **She scowled, her eyes opening tiredly only to come face to face with a void monstrosity, a cute one that smelled like roses and strawberries and seemed to be blushing. The void creature purred again, rubbing its face against the pinkette's shoulder almost affectionately and Vi reached under her pillow, slipping her gauntlet into her hand, charging her fist ready to punch the living daylights out of the unfortunate author, that stepped back, moving away from the keyboa  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Vi was six at the time. She stood outside in the rain, tiny hands trembling slightly, pleadingly extended towards Grandma, the loving person that had become her only family since her unofficial adoption. The woman growled aggressively, she stepped forward, approaching the toddler only to shove her farther away from the doorstep and into the downpour. Vi hadn't expected that, the toddler fell backwards, her bottom painfully colliding with the wet pavement underneath her. The pinkette's eyes started glittering, welling up with unshed tears.

"Please, Granny"

She begged, but grandma would have none of it, her usually affectionate gaze was now cold and spiteful, her kind features now dark and twisted, overflowing with anger and disgust like someone had dumped something despicable in front of her doorstep.

"Monster"

The woman's words chilled the toddler to the bone. Vi slowly raised herself from the ground. She stood up, her clothes and hair soaked in rainwater. The terrified child took a step forward, she approached the elderly woman, her little hands still extended, trying to embrace the person she used to considered family. The woman growled again, shoving her away in a heartbeat.

"Don't touch me, you monster!"

That word again, spoken with such conviction and fervor that Vi had to pause and consider its meaning. Monster, the word was usually used to describe something scary or dangerous. Vi wouldn't consider herself dangerous, her head barely reached Grandma's waist after all. Crossing the street without paying attention to approaching vehicles, talking to shady strangers and accepting candy from pedestrians, those were some really dangerous instances. Vi wouldn't consider herself a dangerous person, not at all, had her wings spooked the kind old woman?

Granny's eyes were wide and scary so Vi took a step back just to be safe. She silently took a shaky breath, torn between placating Grandma and avoiding another harsh remark. The toddler chose to wait, stand motionless under the freezing downpour until Grandma calmed down. Vi had nowhere else to go after all, Granny had taken care of her after her parents untimely death, her kind soul moved by the sobbing toddler sleeping behind her dumpster. The pink haired child couldn't even think of living without Grandma at this point.

The rain kept falling down mercilessly and Vi waited patiently, her scared blue eyes pinned on Granny's angry brown ones. The child gulped, she was feeling weak and miserable and she was surely coming down with a cold, the frigid temperature and ice-cold rainwater stealing the little warmth provided by her patched nightwear.

"Leave."

The child's eyes widened in horror, there was no way Granny was kicking her out or sending her back in the streets in the middle of a rainstorm, right? The elderly woman had threatened her before after Vi had gotten into fights with the neighborhood kids or when she was generally misbehaving, but Vi had soon realized that Granny was just bluffing.

The threat was hollow, empty words aiming to scare her into obedience, Granny was not a cruel person, the old woman was just messing with her, but Vi usually obeyed her out of love instead of fear carefully feigning fright. There were going to be hugs and cookies after that, if Vi played her cards right, an offer of peace to appease the nervous toddler. The pinkette swallowed again, her mouth felt completely dry despite the rain and the low temperature freezing her body.

Vi hadn't even done anything wrong this time, Granny had hurt her leg while doing the laundry and VI had tried healing it the way she had healed the stray puppy living behind the playground by shedding her light on the creature's limb. Vi had genuinely tried to help and take away her pain, but Granny had just shoved her away and even slapped her the moment her wings had suddenly popped up.

The pinkette sneezed, covering her nose inside her palm like Granny had taught her, the cold was really starting to get to her. The woman headed back inside the house, she disappeared for a few minutes, maybe to get a towel before abruptly coming back caring a small plastic bag. She then threw the bag onto the pavement without caring about damaging its contents. The bag landed near Vi and inside a puddle of rainwater, splashing muddy droplets on top of the child's shoes. The toddler gazed towards the bag, devastated blue eyes observing the now soaked items laying inside it. A few buggy t-shirts, her picture book, a painting of her and grandma on top of a rainbow holding hands under the smiling sun. Every and each one of her measly belongings was in there, crushed together in order to fit inside the small bag.

"I don't want to ever see you again."

Granny scowled at her, the door started closing and Vi took a step forward, her expression pleading, a last attempt to change granny's mind, her frantic gaze locked on the old woman's retreating figure.

" Granny, please, I.."

" I SAID LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MONSTER! "

Thunder lit the sky. Vi hesitated for a second standing still, body frozen in shock until a bottle grazed her ear thrown at her by the kindhearted elderly. The woman that had taken her off the streets and raised her like her own child. The person that nursed her when she got sick and taught her reading and writing, spending a part of her measly hard-earned salary in order to buy for her picture books and clean clothes. The woman she had come to love like a mother.

"LEAVE MY PROPERTY! "

Vi started running, the bag with her belonging completely forgotten in front of the apartment collecting rainwater. The little girl sobbed silently, stumbling among the puddles of muddy water littering the concrete and the overflowing garbage bins, neon signs passing her by like shooting stars as she run and run, away from the lights of the city and everything she ever knew of while she headed deeper into the slums and hextech factories occupying the city's heart. Sinking into the shadows until she vanished into the night.

xxxxx

Vi shot up, her heart pounding inside her ribcage. She almost stood up before the handcuff coiled around her wrist pulled her back onto the bed, the unexpected force making her jerk to the side as she collapsed in a heap on the floor, hand still attached to the bed's frame. She landed on her knees and Vi cried out in pain as all her wounds ached simultaneously. The pinkette wrapped her free hand around her injured stomach gritting her teeth, waiting for the pain to subside.

*Click

The sound startled her, the absence of metal kissing her wrist even more so and Vi flinched in surprise, confused gaze rising to inspect her restraints. She grumbled weakly, her groggy, unfocused eyes dully following the slim manicured hand removing the handcuffs all the way to the frilly purple dress and signature top hat perched upon the Sheriff's perfect head.

Vi's eyes widened, puzzled expression turning to barely concealed excitement when she suddenly found herself face to face with Caitlyn. The brunette remained silent as she wordlessly bent down and helped her pick herself from the floor, pushing her gently back on the bed. Vi blinked a couple of times just to make sure she wasn't just seeing things before her mind registered the Sheriff's actions.

"Thanks"

She scratched the back of her neck feeling embarrassed, unnerved by the policewoman's silence. Caitlyn simply nodded. She looked sad for some reason.

"How are you feeling?"

The question caught her off guard. She knew the Sheriff was just asking out of courtesy, but she still felt warmth spreading through her chest for a second. Someone had actually cared enough to ask her about her wellbeing and Vi couldn't even remember when was the last time somebody had asked her that question.

The pinkette's smile never graced her lips as her brain finally caught up with her traitorous heart. She shouldn't raise her hopes, the Sheriff was just exchanging pleasantries, Caitlyn had made it clear to her that she was just another criminal in her eyes.

"I am fine."

Caitlyn nodded.

"I..I have an offer to make you?"

Vi raised an eyebrow, but motioned for her to continue. She even refrained from making crude jokes about Caitlyn offering her her body.

"There is a special program the PPD is incorporating right now, one in which convicted criminals with useful talents can use their gifts for the good of Piltover in exchange for a reduced sentence. A chance if you may to utilize your gifts for the benefit of the city instead of miserably rotting inside your cells."

Vi remained silent but nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"I would like to put you into the program. It is much like community service, but you will be provided with a place to live and a minimum wage to sustain yourself. Your duties will include patrolling the streets with the regular deputies and providing your knowledge as a police consultant. Other than that you may do as you please in your free time, granted that you will refrain from breaking any laws. "

Vi crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. The whole thing sounded like a good deal, great even, but years of scavenging alone in the streets had taught her that nothing was as good as it sounded and Pilties were assholes. The wealthy social elite in charge of Piltover would never go out of their way to improve her life or give her a second chance. No, Caitlyn was just throwing her a bone and Vi knew better than to reach out and take it.

"What's the catch, Sheriff?"

" You would be required to wear a subjugation collar. A device that will allow deputies to easily track you down and aid in your arrest in case we deem it necessary. Your location will be monitored at all times through the use of Global Positioning and your benefits could be revoked at any given moment in case you stray away from the right path. Any breach or refusal to cooperate will result in the termination of the contract and you will be returning back in your cell to serve your full sentence. "

Vi scoffed, the small bark of a laughter dying on her lips.

"You are basically asking me to be a police dog."

Caitlyn eyed her coldly, her expression carefully blank.

"No, I am not asking you for anything, I am merely offering you a chance to save your life. You angered a lot of hotshots in there by aiding me, serial killers, gang leaders, murderers, no prison in Piltover is safe for you anymore. Take the offer, save your life."

"Tsk"

Vi made an annoyed noise, she put a cigarette on her lips and lit it. Caitlyn eyed the object wrinkling her nose in disapproval, but said nothing.

"Let's just say I accept your generous offer, who is gonna be my probation officer? No upstart lecherous pig I hope. Anyone tries blackmailing me and I will punch his face in, police officer or not."

"That would be me, you will be presenting yourself in my office every morning until I say otherwise, fail to do so and the contact will be terminated. Vi, please just take the deal."

Vi eyed the brunette, mouth hang open almost choking in surprise, cigarrete frozen in front of her lips, baby blue eyes scanning the brunette's face for ire or concealed malice. Anything really that would hint that Caitlyn was just trying to get back at her for molesting her while in prison, but the Sheriff's expression was strictly neutral and she didn't really have much of a choice anyway.

She took a slow drag from her cigarette taking her time to think of the possibilities. Fresh air, good food, a clean place to sleep in away from lustful glares and she could finally bath alone, plus she would be able to see her crush every morning. The deal was as good as they came and her knowledge of hextech might even allow her to tamper with the collar's system and disable the damn thing in case she needed to flee the city, but that was a though for another time.

" Ok, Sheriff, I gracefully accept your kind offer. "

Caitlyn nodded, a small spark of happiness momentary lighting her eyes before suddenly fading, too quickly for the still sleepy pinkette to spot. The brunette's features remained impassive and Vi felt a hint of disappointment when the Sheriff moved swiftly towards the door without even sparing her a second glance. Caitlyn stopped at the doorstep, she turned her head, hand looming over the doorknob.

"A lawyer will be here shortly in order to explain the procedure and confirm your approval, the collar will also be arriving soon."

And then she was gone and the pinkette released a breath she hadn't even realized that she was holding. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with oxygen, gaze still lingering on the door, her mind lost in her thoughts. The Sheriff had visited her, she had unlocked her handcuffs and even gave her a chance at freedom, maybe Caitlyn cared about her after all. A small smile tagged at the corners of the pinkette's lips.

xxxxxxx

"Miss Vi, you are free to go"

Vi signed the last paper and started walking behind Caitlyn, She touched the black metal band wrapping around her neck feeling uncomfortable in the police uniform that the Sheriff had provided her with. They left the hospital following the neon signs of the shopping district, casually strolling among the workshops and hextech institutes blooming around the center and it wasn't long until the pinkette noticed the small crowd of passerby smiling and waving at Caitlyn.

The brunette kept marching forward acknowledging her admirers with a small nod or polite smile, without paying them too much attention. Vi smirked, the citizens sure loved their Sheriff and for good reason. The city was safe once again because of her and everything was in order. Even Vi felt awe basking at the brunette's presence, although admittedly for different reasons, but she still respected the woman nevertheless. Protecting the weak and less fortunate was admirable, even if no one had done that for her when she was in need of a savior.

The Sheriff stopped by the police station and Vi almost bumped into her, lost in her thoughts as she absentmindedly observed the pedestrians and admired Caitlyn's more physical assets. Both of them entered the building and headed to a small dusty office where a scrawny looking man preached to Vi about her new duties and the image of the force which she should strive to uphold before handing Caitlyn an old-looking key.

Vi had really tried to pay attention to the whole lecture but she had soon found herself dozing off and the man had then walked away furiously, obviously irritated by her antics. The man had barely remembered to salute the Sheriff on his way out, smiling politely at her, before shooting Vi an scorching glare. Caitlyn had scowled at her, before gesturing for the ex convict to follow her. There were back on the streets in no time, walking in uncomfortable silence.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the apartment complex. it was just an old run down building at the edge of the slams and Vi's apartment seemed to be by far the smallest one as far as the pinkette could tell, but Vi didn't really mind. This crumbling old hole suited her more than a shiny new apartment in the heart of the city ever would and while the decay on the brick walls and the thugs roaming the streets would be unnerving to most civilized denizens Vi felt at home. The shady alleyways and cracked pavements reminding her of her time living in the streets. She had actually missed the slums.

Caitlyn unlocked the door and inspected the room and Vi thought she saw concern in her eyes just for an instant, but if she did, it disappeared the next moment. The inside of the apartment wasn't any better than the exterior. Dark, gloomy shadows covered in dust and spider webs, it reminded Vi of a haunted house she had seen once in a movie. The walls were stained and full of cracks and the furniture was almost nonexistent.

Vi approached the box waiting for her on the table and opened it. She recognized her jacket and a pack of cigarettes, someone must have mailed her, her personal belongings or what was actually left of them. The pinkette had refrained from visiting her old gang's hideout in order to retrieve her stuff, preferring to keep her life instead of half a dozen pairs of ragged t-shirts and trousers. The mechanical gauntlets that had aided her in saving the miners were absent of course and Vi found herself sighing. The gantlets had probably been dismantled already or locked inside a police vault for safekeeping among other confiscated objects and important evidence.

Her mood brightened and she even smiled a bit when she spotted a screwdriver peeking out from beneath a leather bag. Her tools were here! Cogs she had missed messing with hextech machinery. The pinkette's eyes scanned the room for objects to tinker with and her smile widened when her eyes landed on a small portable radio resting on top of the kitchen's counter. She almost laughed in glee. Vi licked her lips in anticipation, rubbing her hands sinisterly. She was going to give this baby a power up!

Caitlyn cleared her throat and Vi jumped in surprise, she sighed before turning around to face her. She had almost forgotten about her crash being in the same room with her. The Sheriff raised a thin eyebrow and Vi smiled sheepishly. Caitlyn handed her a big envelope and Vi just noticed that Caitlyn had remained on the doorstep the whole time, refusing to step inside the exconvict's new apartment.

The sheriff waited patiently and by the expectant looks she was giving her the pinkette assumed that Caitlyn had asked her some question. Her suspicions were confirmed the next moment when Caitlyn growled in annoyance.

"I asked you, if there was anything unsatisfactory with the lodging you were provided with."

Emotionless brown orbs locked on her own azure nervous ones, following the pinkette's every movement without even blinking and Vi shivered, suddenly wandering if Caitlyn was a cold, emotionless vampire that needed the owner's permission to enter the apartment or maybe a robot. She had seen weirder things in her life.

"No, ma'am"

The sheriff glared at her unsure if Vi was being polite or just mocking her, but she decide to let it slide this time.

"Good, I expect you to be in my office tomorrow morning, eight o' clock sharp. There is some money and a cell phone inside the envelope, use it wisely."

Vi just nodded.

"That's all, any questions?"

"No, ma'am"

Caitlyn was about to leave when Vi suddenly opened the folder and took out some bills, she threw the rest of them on the table along with the folder and grabbed her jacket. Vi stepped outside and locked the door, carefully moving around the Sheriff on her way out. Caitlyn stiffened.

"Where do you think you are going?"

The pinkette paused, putting her jacket on, on top of her borrowed police uniform, she spared Caitlyn a glance.

"For a walk, I want to roam for a bit. Spot the booze shops, visit some old friends. I want to see what changed in my absence."

She taped the collar on her neck smiling bitterly.

"I can't run away, remember? "

Caitlyn nodded, gazing at the woman's back as she walked down the hallway only to disappear when the corridor took a sharp turn. Vi's jacket was made of leather painted a lustrous black, something a biker would wear, only unexpectedly long, it reached down, hugging the pinkette's hips like a short leather trench coat. Caitlyn was about to roll her eyes, appalled by the pinkette's pompous taste in clothing when her eyes landed on the crimson emblem adorning the jacket's back.

It was a curious design, crude and ugly. Two bleeding angel wings plastered on the jacket's back, droplets of blood forming big crimson letters, spelling _Hell's Angels_ in capitals. Caitlyn's world stopped spinning for a moment, everything slowing down except from her accelerating heartbeat and Vi's retreating form. She felt a woman's lips touching her ear whispering softly and she shivered, abruptly spinning around to catch the perpetrator red-handed, but unfortunately for her the hallway was empty. Caitlyn's eyes widened in horror, she could still feel the woman, smiling lips pressing gently against her earlobe, whispering some kind of secret. She kept turning around, the eerie sensation fading slowly, the world rapidly speeding up, but there was nothing behind her except from the pinkette's door and the light buzzing of the light bulbs illuminating the hallway.

 **Lengthy writer's note ahead: And then Caitlyn tried waking up but she couldn't because she was already dead! Boom, upload the file, change the story's tag to finished, perfect. Now back to sleep. That was the last chapter I found, there is a tiny file named vi14 which I will have to read first and make sure it isn't some 400 word draft or something. I am a bit sad because I remember writing Vi's first day on the force with a lot of details and police language and some nice interactions, but I can't find it anymore.**

 **This chapter served a lot of purposes, we solved Vi's problems, made her an officer and even explored a bit of her character, we even balanced her supernatural traits with the hextech tinkering genius, we are in Piltover after all. We uncovered a part of Vi's trauma and the reason she despises her angelic heritage. I think the religious fanatic grandma which despises what she doesn't understand was a good invention, but that part was really poorly written and I didn't even have a reason for Granny's outburst, I just made it out now.**

 **We even discovered how young Vi survived since she became an orphan from such a tender age, you can't expect a child barely capable of walking to survive in this conditions alone, except maybe from Talon, Talon strangled his first victim with his rattle. Vi's jacket might be a lame idea, but I liked the feeling of it so I kept it, I even added the title of the gang, it is more of a comic book idea but the story has transcended a lot of genres and influences and that got me thinking. The thought process behind the jacket was probably the following:  
**

 **Is Vi really the only supernatural creature in Piltover? What if she had met some other kindred spirits and they formed a gang of some sort? Misfits, blooding teenagers hating the world? They would need a name to show their hostility towards order and the society in general and that's why Hell's Angels. Yes, I hate loving the idea. I have no idea of how I want to continue the story, those chapters were written two years ago after all and I still have no idea about what is going to happen in the future, but some people seemed to enjoy the story , so I am glad I posted it. Anyone that wants to use the setting to write a story is free to do so.**

 **Ps: I know my notes are too long and I feel bad about it, but there are things I wanted to clarify and posting these notes as a chapter is wrong and unfair to the readers that hope to see a new chapter and suddenly spot an update only to find out that the chapter is actually a note. Have a nice day.  
**


End file.
